Truth between Lies
by Lovelife123
Summary: (The Sequel to It's not that Easy) James Rogers is nineteen years old, and graduating high school. It's been eleven years after his parents "death", and the pain was settling in his heart. But what he'll find out will disrupt the debris again causing new pain. This is just the start to finding the truth between the lies...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _Eleven years later..._

James walks down the hallway of his school with excitement filling his chest. It was only a week away from his high school career being over, and then he will be off to New York City for NYU in the fall. "Hey, James!" Some one yells from behind. James turns around with a big cheeky grin.

"Hey!" James yells back with laughter as his friend walks up to him. "This is it, Griff!" James exclaims overwhelmed with joy.

"It is..." Griffin says while he looks off in the distance. James looks towards what he's starring at.

"What are you starring at?" James asks confused.

"Memories, my friend. Memories." James looks at his friend concerned for his mental health. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy." Griffin says while they walk out of the school, and into the parking lot. Seniors got out two hours earlier than everyone else. James walks up to his truck while he listens to his friend go on and on about the past events. James nods his head while he opens his door to his truck to throw his back pack in the back seat.

"You really think that we will be remembered when we leave?" James asks knowing how much his friend focuses on his name and legacy. Griffin scoffs while walking to the passengers side of the F-150. They get into the truck before Griffin says anything else.

"You will be remembered. You are freaking genius." Griffin answers while James turns on the truck. James smirks with pride of the truth. "Not only are you the valedictorian of our graduating class, but you are also a Merit scholar! You got a perfect score on the ACT, first time ever taking it. I still believe you cheated... And! You have a full ride to NYU in the fall because of said scholarships, ACT score, and don't forget soccer. You don't even try half the time..."

"I try..." James says failing to really put emotion behind it. Griffin lets out a irritated sigh. James lets out an amused laugh, "Look, some people are just gifted. You are an amazing soccer player! Not only that, but also a great football player, and baseball player. You got into University of Iowa just fine with your ACT score, and because of your amazing athletic abilities." Griffin smiles knowing he's right.

"Alright, where we going for lunch?" Griffin asks while they drive down the road passing some fast food places.

"Pizza?" He asks while turning onto the main road. Griffin sits back into his seat while he plugs the AUX cord into his phone.

"Yeah, that's fine." Griffin says before turning on some country music that was not James's favorite. James groans when he hears that twangy music blare through his speakers.

"Come on, Griff! Can we listen to something different?" He asks sick of hearing this everything afternoon.

"We are not listening to your rap music that is "poetic". Like I get that you like what the guy has to say about his life, but dude it's depressing." Griffin rebuttals quickly. James smiles broadly at him before defending his taste in music.

"I write that kind of stuff, man!" He exclaims pretending to be offended.

"I know, like I said _depressing."_ Griffin emphasizing on the word depressing. James lets out a snort before giving another option.

"Alright, turn on some classic rock." Griffin eyes light up at the suggestion.

"Yes!" He turns on Bryan Adams 'Summer of '69'. They sing all the way to the pizza place.

* * *

James and Griffin walk into the pizza place starving. "Hey, boys!" Jenny, the main waitress, calls out to them. They walk to their normal booth before Jenny walks over to them. "The usual?" She asks while placing two cokes infront of them.

"How do you know what my usual is?" Griffin asks while giving her a wink. Jenny lets out a amused laugh before walking away. James looks at Griffin with a shake of his head.

"You are terrible at jokes." James says while taking sip of his coke.

"You're a joke!" Griffin exclaims before slumping down into his chair. James smirks at his failed attempted come back. "Hey, ladies." Griffin flirts while two girls walk by them.

"Do you flirt with all the girls, Griffin?" The blonde asks stopping infront of their table. Griffin leans on the table trying to be smooth.

"I only flirt with the cute girls." Griffin answers modestly. The girls look at him not impressed.

"What about you James?" The blonde asks while batting her eyes. James looks up at her with a smirk.

"What do you think?" He asks with a wink. The girls let out soft giggles.

"Well, James, you really are something." The blonde flirts back before they walk away. James watches not one bit fazed by their flirtation.

"How?" Griffin mouths amazed. "You always have Claire basically drinking from the palm of your hand."

"Yeah. She's really not my type. I don't know what it is. But she is fun to flirt with." James adds still looking over in the girls direction.

"That's all you do. You're a tease, or at least that's what my sister called you." Griffin says looking off in the distance as if remembering that conversation.

"Your sister was two years older than me, and I was fifteen back then. I mean she flirted with me, I flirted back naturally. She was attractive, and I am not sorry for my actions. It's not like I kissed her, or anything." James defends.

"You know the only person you never flirted with was Cecile." Griffin says with a crooked grin.

"Cecile was my best friend until she moved sophomore year to New York City." James says knowing what Griffin was trying to say.

"I find that ironic. She goes to NYU as well. She's a political science major, or so i saw on social media. And you are going to NYU to go pursue science stuff as well." James shakes his head no at what Griffin just said.

"No, Griff, that's does not add up at all. You do realize that political science is not like chemistry or biology, right?" James asks kind of concerned.

"Pfft, of course I do." Griffin says quickly realizing his mistake. Jenny walks up to them with their pizza topped with vegetables, meats, and tons of cheese.

* * *

After James brought Griffin home he went straight home. He was exhausted, and ready to crash on his bed. James pulls up into the drive way to see no other than his adoptive father working on an old 1940's truck. Once James is out of his truck he walks towards Clint. "You got it up and running?" James hollers over to Clint while walking towards him.

"Almost." Clint responds while he looks up from the engine. "Can you grab me that over there?" Clint asks pointing to the red cloth covered with grease, and oil. James hands him the cloth. "How was school?" Clint asks noticing his son's tired eyes.

"It could've been better. It's getting boring since you know Senior's end earlier than everyone else. I don't have to go back to school after tomorrow because I'm exempt from all my classes." James says while leaning on the truck.

"So nothing really new." Clint says with a smirk. James smiles wide at his comment.

"Yeah, nothing new." James agrees with a shrug.

"So isn't there something you need to do before next week?" Clint asks. James thinks trying to think of something, but nothing comes to mind. "Something like write an important speech."

"Oh! I'm going to do it." James says quickly.

"Says the king of procrastination." Clint quips with a chuckle.

"Right... I'm going to do the right now." James says while walking towards the house.

"You mean write it while you sleep?" Clint asks picking on him even more.

"Exactly!" James exclaims with his arms up in the air. "I'm so glad that you understand my God given ability." James laughs before heading inside of his house. He quickly runs up the stairs avoiding another long conversation with Bobbie. He was exhausted. He changes his clothes into some sweat pants, and an old tee before climbing into his queen size bed, and falling asleep hard.

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _ **The first chapter of The Sequel is up! I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**_

 _ **-C.R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

James walks down the stairs smelling something good being cooked. He walks into the kitchen to find Bobbie cooking what looked like spaghetti. "Smells good." James comments while sitting down on the stool infront of the counter. Bobbie walks up to the other side of the counter with a sweet smile.

"It's one of your favorites." She adds. James smiles at the truth. "How was school?" She asks now heading back to the stove. James shrugs while he takes a grape from the bowl on the counter.

"It was school." He answers vague. Bobbie hands him some salad stuff to make the salad with. James starts making the salad without complaining. Clint walks into the kitchen freshly showered. They go to the table to eat their food, conversation was slow while they ate. James was content with life, and more than anything excited for what laid ahead for him. After James was done eating he put his plate up, and went back up stairs.

* * *

He laid down on his bed with a long sigh before pulling out his phone. He clicks on the green icon with the phone symbol, he wanted to talk to his bother who he hasn't seen in almost a year. The phone rings while he waits patiently for him to pick up.

"Hey, Buddy!" A deep voice says on the other line excitedly.

"Hey, Francis." James says with a big smile.

"Hold on for a moment, it's loud in here." Francis says while walking out of the party and outside. "What's up?" Francis asks now able to talk to James.

"Just getting ready for graduation." James answers honestly.

"Are you excited to be graduating?" Francis asking missing his brother.

"Oh, yeah." James answers unenthuastially.

"What's wrong?" Francis asks catching onto the sadness in his voice. James turns in his bed trying to figure out why he was so scared for the future, but yet so excited for it.

"I don't know. I feel scared. I'm moving almost across the country to go to school, and to play on their soccer team." James answers thinking on the future. Francis sighs knowing how he's feeling.

"The future is scary, but it's going to be great. This is going to be the best years of your life." Francis encourages knowing he has so much ahead of him.

"You sure?" James asks knowing every time he talks to his brother he feels better. Francis smiles broadly at the question.

"Of course, I'm sure! You're the smartest person I know. You also have good head on your shoulders." Francis encourages. "I have to get back to this party, but I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, talk to you later." James says happily before hanging up. James lays on his bed with thoughts swarming his mind. Life was about to change, and he didn't know how it would, but he would pray that it would be for the best.

* * *

Early June wind sweeps across Iowa while James runs down the dirt road ahead of him. He didn't have to go to school today because he was exempt from all of his classes. Running always calmed his mind, and released unwanted tension in his muscles. James was introverted, but he had a well rounded group of friends which was good for him, but it became overwhelming at times. Escaping into the forest, or going onto roads no one knows about was usually his escape from reality, or where he went to draw. When his parents had died he became quite and reserved unlike before he was outgoing. He shallowed his pain, and moved on with life. He became strong, and a wise young man even at a young age.

James stops running breathing heavy through his nose while he scans the meadow he's been to multiple times. He sits down on the cool morning grass with memories involuntarily entering his mind. He shuts his eyes trying to throw them away, but it was impossible. A sore aching filled his chest when thoughts on his mom enter into his mind. He opens his eyes revealing the tears pooling in his eyes. His thoughts were more frequently on his birth parents as graduation draws nearer. He pinches the bridge of his nose filling his depression over take his mind, and imprison him once again. He runs his fingers through his dark blond hair trying to forget everything that happened that year, but it was to no avail. His mind would eventually draw him back in time.

* * *

 _James watches as they lower Natasha's grave into the ground. James never got a chance to look into the coffin because they said the body was mutilated. James was numb towards his mother's death. He didn't know how to feel it was overwhelming for him. His eyes could no longer weep because they are dry. He stares at the tomb stone next to his mother's grave. He reads the writing on his father's tomb making him turn away from the scene. He sneaks away without anyone noticing. He sits down infront of the car while he pulls out a journal. He writes down some words releasing his feelings. He was nine, but he knew times called for him to mature. He decided that he would move on from their deaths. Even though he was angry he decided to move passed it, and try to find the joy in gaining a new family._

* * *

James looks up into the blue sky with a heavy hearted sigh. "You just had to leave, huh, Ma?" James asks out in the air remembering when she left. "I guess you would be proud of me now. I hope you see me up there." He stands up shaking off his anger. He starts to head back to town. He walks down the street distracted with thoughts while cars pass him. A truck comes to a strop when seeing him.

"Hey, James!" He hears catching his attention. He looks up to see Griffin, and some of his other friends in the truck. James smiles when he sees them. "You're brooding time is up! Come on we are going down to the creek!" Griffin yells out to him. James jogs over to the truck before getting in with his thoughts finally shifting.

They get to the creek with excitement buzzing through the atmosphere. His friends jump into the creek while James and Griffin walk steadily down the the hill leading to the water. "I knew you would be brooding today." Griffin comments knowing about what happen to his parents.

"How?" James asks with a laugh. Griffin shrugs before answering.

"It's a Wednesday." He answers plainly. James raises an eyebrow at the statement.

"Do I always brood on a Wednesday?" James asks genuially wondering. Griffin nods his head yes slowly.

"Yup. I think it's because that was the day of the week you found out that your mom had died. Cecile and I knew when you weren't home on a Wednesday you were somewhere else thinking on them." Griffin answers truthfully. James stares ahead taken back at his friend's observations.

"You're a good friend." James says feeling grateful for Griffin. Griffin looks over to James with a big smile.

"Don't get mussy on me." Griffin says quickly.

"Alright." James responds with a chuckle. Their friends take a few beers out of the cooler they brought with them.

"A certain young lady has been asking about you." Griffin asks while taking a can from their friend Ryan. James sighs knowing who he's talking about.

"Claire's always asking about me." James laughs not surprised. Griffin shakes his no while swallowing.

"Mno. It's actually, actually someone you haven't seen in a while." Griffin says with smirk. James looks at him confused.

"Who?" James asks curious.

"She's got brown curly hair, has caramel skin that looks like gold of a goddess, emerald eyes that take any man's breath away, and a smile that is contagious like the flu." Griffin describes dramatically. James laughs at his description. "And she has a french name." Griffin adds quickly. James heart starts to pound in his chest at the thought of Cecile. He ignores the feeling.

"Cecile?" James asks cooly.

"Bing-go!" Griffin exclaims pointing at James. James smiles amused.

"Why is, hum, she asking about me?" James asks trying to hide his feelings. Griffin smirks noticing the blush redding on James's cheeks.

"Well she called, and I told her about your accomplishments. Then she got curious, and asked where you're going to school, told her NYU. Then she got _really_ excited, you know how she gets. That bubbly spirit comes out of her, and just makes everyone feel better bout themselves." Griffin explains before taking another sip of his drink. James tries to mask the smile creeping onto his lips. "Why don't you two talk again?" The smile fades at the question remembering their fall out.

James bites his lip before answering not really liking how they parted ways, "She came home the summer before junior year. I had got a girlfriend, and things got really complicated." James voice trails off shuddering at the memory.

"Oh, yeah..." Griffin drawls remembering now, "It got complicated because little Cecile was no longer little. Well she's still short, but she gotten pretty, beautiful I believe what you had said."

"Look I cannot deny beauty when I see it. Probably shouldn't have said that in front of my girlfriend at the time." James says with a sigh. Griffin laughs remembering that awful day.

"Admit it, you like her! Always have ever since we were kids." Griffin teases making James squirm embarrassed.

James rolls his eyes denying the feelings that were there, "I haven't seen her in two years. There's no way that I like her like that. She's my friend, and that's all." Griffin nods his head knowing he's lying.

"So when you go to New York, and see her. Will you stumble on your words?" Griffin quips making James redden even more.

"That was one time! And she took me off guard, okay?" James defends feeling the heat worsen on his face. Griffin laughs brightly seeing the blush red his whole face.

"You're screwed when you see her! You may actually avoid her, knowing you. You can't face her after you guys fall out." Griffin adds highly amused. James smiles now laughing at himself.

"I don't know what I'll do when I see her." James says truthfully with his heart skipping a beat at the thought of seeing her again. "But knowing her, I won't escape." He smiles downwardly remembering how cheerful and funny she is. "I might call her one day before I leave for New York." James says quietly. Griffin smiles knowing he won't, but glad that he's thinking about it.

 _ **Author's notes:**_ _ **Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for the review and follows. They mean so much to me! Keep being**_ ** _swaggy!_**

 ** _-C.R._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The sun was setting low as James and Griffin walked down the gravel drive way. Griffin swayed back and forth as he spoke slowly, "I don't know how, but you can drink and not get drunk. _Truly_ remarkable." James looked over at his friend with a playful smirk. Griffin was never good with consuming alcohol. James had spared him the blistering hang over in the morning when he cut him off at a glass of whiskey and four beers. "Why didn't we drive truck back?" Griffin asks while looking around.

"Because," James starts slowly slightly amused, "You got it stuck in a mud pit earlier." Griffin smiles remembering.

"James, you got like super strength. I still don't understand why you don't use it." Griffin slurs while stumbling up the hill. It was true, James could of easily gotten the truck out. But he didn't want the attention he would of received from it. Griffin knew about James's abilities, but he didn't know why he was the way he was. Griffin suspected he has super human genetics, but every time he would bring it up James would change the subject. James stops infront of the barn with a heavy sigh.

"Dude, we are graduating in like what? Two days?" Griffin asks now amazed by life. James looks over at him amused.

"Yes, we are." James says entertained. Griffin looks at James with a smirk.

"Maybe Cecile will come home for the graduation." James rolls his eyes before commenting on the subject.

"You know she's not." James says not believing him. Griffin laughs as he looses his balance little.

"But what if she is?" A familiar voice calls out from behind. James looks at Griffin confused before turning around quickly. He spots Francis only a few feet away. A massive smile breaks onto James's lips before he takes off running towards his big bother. James gives Francis a bear hug while Francis and him laugh joyfully.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so happy to see me." Francis says shocked and amused. James chuckles before pulling away from their hug.

"I wasn't expecting you." James says astonished to see him.

Francis smiles that his plan was successful, "I was going to surprise you. I knew that it would make your graduation more memorable."

"You did one hell of a job." James says unable to stop smiling. Griffin walks up with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Griff! Long time no see, how's everything going?" Francis says happily. Griffin shrugs his arms casually.

"It's going." He answers vaguely with a sigh. Francis nods his head kind of confused.

"Does Mom and Dad know your here?" James asks overwhelmed with joy.

Francis nods his head before answering, "Yeah, they know. You boys look a little smashed." Francis looks at Griffin noticing him acting differently. Griffin looks away sheepishly.

"I look drunk?" James asks surprised. Francis looks at him suspiciously.

"Not you, but he does. Say, where you two drinking before now?" Griffin looks at him now guilty.

"What if we were?" Griffin asks scared.

"Nothing, I'm just glad y'all weren't driving." Francis says with a smirk. James looks over at him a little annoyed but amused. "Come on, Ma, made dinner." Francis says to both of the boys before turning to head up to the house.

* * *

They eat with joy as they talk about Francis's new exciting job as a photographer. "Do you only shoot pictures of animals?" Griffin asks curious before stuffing a spoon full of mash potatoes in his mouth. Francis smiles at the question knowing how boring that seem to a seventeen year old. Francis clears his throat before speaking, "Actually, my most recent project was on people in poorer parts of countries. I wanted to capture what we don't usually see."

"That's brilliant." James remarks proud of his brother. Bobbie smiles broadly before sighing with joy.

"I just want to say how happy I am to finally have both of my boys at the same table again. It's been two years since we've actually had a sit down meal together in this house." She says with light sparkling in her eyes. Griffin looks at her with a silly grin before speak.

"I'm happy too! I don't usually get to eat with y'all. You're cooking is better than my mom's, don't tell her I said that, though." Griffin looks down guilty before taking another bite of chicken. James looks at Griffin with a smirk before chuckling.

"Alright, I think my food has settled enough, so I am cracking to that delicious cherry pie." Clint announces before standing up to walk into the kitchen. James leans back in his chair letting out a loud burp. Francis and Griffin laugh while Bobbie glares playfully at James.

"Do you not know to say excuse you?" She asks with a loving smirk. James squirms in his chair pleased with himself.

"Yes, I know how to say excuse me, mother." James responds with a big smile. Clint walks back in with his slice of cherry pie before sitting down.

"James, We were thinking since your brother lives in New York City that maybe you could stay with him rather than the dorms." Clint offers with a hopeful look.

James looks over at his dad before answering, "I have a scholarship. I have to stay in the dorms," James quickly looks over to Francis, "It's not that I don't want to live with you. It's just I have to live there." Francis nods his head understandingly.

"Nah, I understand." Francis adds while leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, "I wouldn't be there often enough for you. I have a lot work most of the time." Clint groans disappointed while taking another bite of his pie.

"Just trying to save a buck that's all." Clint murmurs with laughter in his eyes. James looks around the room noticing the peaceful, joyful atmosphere. Even though, James missed his parents he wouldn't change anything. He loved his adoptive family more than he can remember loving his birth family. It was in these moments he knew he was alright. He knew that life would be better, and that eventually the darkness that clouded his mind could fade into light. He knew this because of the love and peace he found in this family, and that made everything turn colors. Life was good for now.

A phone starts ringing randomly at the table blaring "Single Ladies". Griffin looks around before realizing it's his phone. Embarrassed his picks up the phone, "Mom?" He says before speaking agin, "Alright, alright I'm coming home." He agrees reluctantly. After Griffin hangs up the phone he looks around the table with red cheeks.

"We won't tell a soul that your ring tone is the song Single Ladies." Clint says trying not to laugh. Griffin looks downwardly about to laugh.

"Thank you, Mr. Barton. That's sounds really formal, okay, I got to go." He says before standing up. James stands up as well.

"I'll drive you home." James and Griffin walk out of the house towards James's car.

* * *

After James and Griffin left the room suddenly turned still and thick as they all shift in their seats knowing really why Francis came early. Francis sighs before preparing to speak, "I told you that I had something important to tell you, and what I didn't tell you it involves James's parents." Francis swallows before contuining nervously, "While I was in the Ukraine, not too long ago, doing some photoshoots for my documentation. I had come across something that might have been a cause of his parent's death." Clint and Bobbie become anxious at the news.

"What was it?" Bobbie asks with teeth clinched. Francis looks down knowing this is difficult news for them.

"People around the village had told me about an explosion that happened eleven years ago. Then they said that not everyone had died, but many had escaped. They said had seen two well known faces, and said the American heroes. Referring to Captain America, and Black Widow. They said the men dressed in black took them to a place that many know of as the execution ring. And that was the place where the explosion happened, and they had the American heroes come out alive, but not with the men dressed in black." Francis explains heavy hearted. Clint looks at him confused.

"What does that mean? Their bodies where found. They did an otopsaeis of the bodies it was their's." Clint explains frustrated. Francis looks down knowing this was going to be hard.

"Look, I'm not saying they're alive. I'm saying there could be a possibility. You superheroes do it all the time. You mask death to protect the ones you love for whatever greater good you believe in. But if this is true then James can't know. He'll go after them." Francis stresses. Bobbie looks away with tears lining her eyes.

"You know something, don't you?" She asks softly. "You saw them, didn't you?" Francis nods his head no.

"I thought I did at one point, truly. But it wasn't. HYDRA may know about where James is located. Don't ask me how I know." Francis pleads with a look of guilt. Clint shakes his head now angry. "You didn't." He states furiously. He stands up quickly. "What did _you_ do?"

Francis looks up at his father mouth agape, "Me? All I did was asks around about this so called HYRDA business. All James ever wanted was answers, and I thought maybe since I'm here I could get them! Seeing this is where it all went to hell!" Francis yells now feeling attacked. Bobbie shifts feeling uncomfortable by the tension in the room. Clint pinches the bridge of his nose while he takes in deep breath.

"You had no right to start meddling into things you have no understanding of." Clint berates while he starts passing the room.

"I was meddling? If I was meddling then you are hiding something." Francis slams his hand down on the table feeling defensive for James. Bobbie jumps at the loud noise before speaking very calmly, "I think this conversation needs to happen once everyone has _calmed_ down."

"How did you find this out?" Clint asks now lowering his voice. Francis looks downwardly before speaking.

"I went to what they called the excution ring." Clint bites his bottom lip trying to keep control of his anger. "They didn't see me, but it's rebuilt and I saw you two on their screen. I have no idea whose running this, or why they want him so badly."

"We have to get him away. They know now." Bobbies stresses fearful. Clint look over to her with glazed eyes. Clint covers his face with his hands as he thinks. He flings his hands away from his face in surrender.

"Alright, Alright. After graduation, he will go live with Francis until he starts school." Clint declares feeling ill. "In the meantime we will investigate, Okay?" Both Francis and Bobbie nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

Griffin and James sit on Griffin's front porch unaware of the time. "Can't believe we are about to embark on a journey we don't know where it will lead." James says perplexed. "Yeah..." Griffin sighs before looking over at his best friend.

"What are we going to do about my truck?" He asks remembering about his truck. James eyes grow wide with realization.

"Oh, shit, man I forgot about it being still stuck in the mud." James and Griffin laugh at the situation. Griffin shrugs while taking a ship of his coke.

"I can get it out tomorrow since we don't have school." Griffin says with a sigh. James looks at his phone realizing the time.

"Alright, man, I got to go home. I'll see you at graduation in two days." James stands up to leave. Griffin waves good bye while James walks to his car.

James gets in his car turning it on, and feeling overwhelmed by the sudden excitement towards his graduation. "This is it. This is when life truly begins." James whispers to himself with hope before driving home.

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _ **Alright, Guys! I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating in a very long time. lol College has started, and it has been crazy with homework. But everything has settled down now. I will try my hardest to update three more chapters up by Sunday. Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you all like it! :)**_

 _ **-C.R.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

James turns over on his side while he sleeps when he hears someone knocking on his door. "Wake up, James! It's your graduation day!" He hears Bobbie announce from on the other side of the door. James opens his eyes feeling exhausted, but knows he has to get up anyway. "Don't make me come back!" She hollers while walking away from the door and back down the hall.

James rolls out of bed taking the sheets with him as he lands on the hard cold wooden ground. He lets out a pathetic tired sigh as he stands up to go take a shower. He stumbles into his bathroom feeling overly tired for it being one of the most memorable days in his life. He turns on the shower letting the water run while he takes off his clothes. He sighs before hoping in the shower letting the cool water hit his back. He washes his hair and body still half asleep. He turns off the shower feeling a little more awake. He wraps a towel around his waist before he steps out the shower feeling clean and fresh for the day. He turns on the faucet to brush his teeth as he runs his fingers through his soaked hair.

Once he is done getting his teeth brushed he changes in boxers and some basketball shorts to do some push ups and sit ups. "Hundred." He huffs one he is done doing his final sit up feeling ready for the day. He walks over to his bed noticing Bobbie had set out his clothes to go underneath his robe. His eyebrow arches up at the tacky tie laying next to his white button down. "God, mom..." He grumbles while picking up the shirt to put on. He laces up his loafers before heading out the door to head down stairs for breakfast.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Bobbie sequels when she notices her handsome son standing in the kitchen, "You look so handsome! Wait-where is the tie?" She asks walking up to him. James smirks while rolling his eyes.

"Mom, that was the uglies tie I've ever seen." James says while walking pass her to the table were his breakfast waited for him.

"But-but you look so handsome in it last Easter." She protests while following him back to the table.

"Leave him alone, mom." Francis chuckles while walking dressed in casual business attire. James looks at Francis with a mocking smirk while he pours himself a glass of orange juice. "What is it?" Francis asks feeling slightly judged by his youngest brother.

"Look, guys, I don't want a big fuss of my graduation today, okay?" James pleads while he stuffs his face with pancakes. They all laugh at his futile plead as they all start to eat their breakfast.

James jumps up from the table once he finishes his food. "Alright, I gotta go! I'll see you guys at the graduation!" He announces while he towards the door and grabs his cap and gown.

* * *

Everyone throws up their caps while the football field echoes with cheers from parents and loved ones. "Congratulations to the class of 2027!" The principle announces with a massive grin while all the students hug each other knowing this part of their journey is over. Griffin runs over to James while waving his diploma in the air. "James, we did it! I mean it's finally over! Life will begin soon!" He yells overly joyed. James laughs while he watches his friend trip on someone else's rob making him fall on his face.

"You okay?" James hollers out trying to catch his breath from laughing. Griffin stands up turning beat red while dusting off the grass off of his black rob. Griffin sticks up his middle finger at James while he steadily walks over to him. "Hey! Don't be using such profanities on school grounds." James yells out with a cheeky grin.

"You two haven't changed much," Francis says from behind with laughter deep in his voice. James turns around with a big smile while his brother gives him a massive hug. "So proud of you."

"It's only high school," James comments with a shrug. Francis rolls his eyes knowing how easy schooling has been for James.

"It's more than what some have." Francis adds while Clint and Bobbie walk up.

"Oh, look at my grown up man!" Bobbie sequels while hugging tightly onto James. James chuckles while hugging his mother back. James is handed a bouquet of flowers by his mother. "Alright, time for a family photo! This is a big event!" Bobbie announces with a sparkle of joy in her eyes. James and Francis groan at the notion of pictures. "Smile, boys!" She orders while they all stand there smiling in front of the camera while a stranger takes the photo. Once the photo is taken they all start to walk back to where the car is parked.

"Now off to a potluck at the house. Everyone will be there!" Bobbie adds while they all get into the car.

"Everyone?" James asks with a flicker of hope.

"Yup! Griffin and his family, all of your friends, and the neighbors!" James smile fades away at the listing on people coming.

"Anyone else?" He asks trying to hide his disappointment.

"Sam will be there." Clint says knowing what he is truly asking.

"Anyone else?" James croaks.

"T-that's all." Francis stammers to say. James looks down feeling disappointed while he thinks back on Bucky. They all ride in silence back to the house.

* * *

James watches as everyone talks and enjoying each other company, but his mind couldn't stop thinking on Bucky. It's been at least nine years since the last time he saw him. It seemed like after his parents died everyone who was a part of them suddenly was no longer a part of him. The pain from that was more than the pain he felt from the death of his parents. James stares aimlessly out into the field with the music from the house suddenly becoming fuzzy in his ears. He was happy to have graduated and moved on with life, but there were so many questions left unanswered that he couldn't really move on from. "Why you out here all by yourself?" Griffin asks finally finding James out at the barn. James turns to find Griffin walking towards him.

"Just thinking." James answers vaguely. Griffin sits down next to him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Your mom sent me out here to find you," Griffin says with a sigh knowing that some days are harder for James, and today seemed like his depression was heavier today than normal. "She didn't want you to be alone with your thoughts." He adds noticing the dark circles under James sleepless eyes.

James smiles softly knowing she's always worried about him, "I'm fine." He reassures distantly. Griffin nods his head knowing he's not, but not about to fight him about it.

* * *

"It seems to be a party going on over there." A man with a thick german accent says into his phone.

"I don't want to make a scene, so wait until there's only them there." A female voice with a British accents orders from the other end. The man nods his head agreeing.

"I'll call you back when everyone is gone." He says before hanging up the phone, "So James Rogers this is where you live." the man scoffs with amusement.

* * *

"I want to make a toast to these two fine boys who have finally succeeded, and now on their way to adulthood! I wish them the best of luck, to Griffin and James!" Griffin's father holds up his beer bottle proud of his son and the boy he claims to be like his son. Everyone takes a sip of their drinks. Someone clicks their fork on their beer bottle as well raises it up.

"I also have to say something but directed towards James. I remember when he was born he looked nothing like he does now. He was a towhead and looked more like his father. I know if they were here today they would be so proud of you, especially your mom. Congratulations!" Sam announces with tears brimming his eyes. James smiles weakly towards Sam knowing he has always been there for him.

"Well if everyone is done making announcements and toasts we shall now dig into the cake!" Bobbie exclaims in good spirits. Everyone chuckles as they agree it is time for the sweet treat.

Sam walks over to James with a big proud smile, "I meant every word I said." James chuckles at his statement.

"I believe you." James laughs with sad eyes. Sam looks downwardly seeing the true feelings James is feeling. Sam puts his hand on James' shoulder letting him know everything is going to be okay.

"Your life is about to change. 'Bout to go to New York for school, and be a hotshot soccer player like you already are. Plus, you most likely will get a girlfriend if not more when you get there." Sam encourages with a wink.

" I hope I get a girlfriend. I'm almost twenty, and still haven't found a girl." James points frustrated. Sam laughs knowing it's true.

"You're not almost twenty, you're not even nineteen in a half." Bobbie corrects overhearing their conversation.

"Still." James quips defensively.

"Don't try to grow up too fast..." Bobbie whispers to him while walking past him. James smiles knowing his mom still sees him as the nine-year-old lonely boy. James turns his attention back to Sam wanting to ask the question that's been on his mind all day.

"Go on and asks." Sam encourages knowing what James want to ask him.

"Why isn't he here?" James asks with pain dripping in his words.

"I tried to convince him to come, but he refused. I don't know James, I really don't." Sam answers with a sigh of frustration. James nods his head knowing he should just give up, and accept the fact that he'll never see Bucky again. "Hey, don't let this bring you down. It's your big day." James smiles knowing Sam is right. Francis walks up noticing the seriousness of Sam and James's conversation.

"I don't mean to interrupt this sulking moment, but I was wondering if James would like to go get some ice cream after this party." Francis interrupts with a cheery smile.

"Why ice cream?" James asks happily to see his brother.

"Because ice cream is your favorite thing, and it always cheers you up." Francis answers with a wide grin.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" James asks with forced smile.

"You're always sad kid, it's a part of you or something." James shakes his head at Francis's words.

"Sadness is not a part of me, depression is. It's two different things..." James corrects sarcastically with a laugh.

"You have sick humor." Francis comments while shaking his head.

"I know." Sam laughs at them while walking away to find some more booze.

* * *

The party slowly came to an end while everyone left one by one each helping in some way to help clean up. It wasn't long until night had fallen upon them making everything come to a sudden end. The only people left at the house were James, Francis, Sam, Bobbie, and Clint giving them time to unwind and reconnect. They all sat out on the porch enjoying the cool summer night.

"Let's go, James. I think I'm ready for that ice cream I promised ya." Francis says while taking his keys out of his pocket. James hops up from sitting down on the porch with child-like excitement.

"Let's go!" He hollers while running down the porch steps.

"Wait, wait where are you two going?" Bobbie asks with a giggle.

"Going to get some ice cream," Clint answers for them with a wink towards the boys. "Let them go, Bobbie, they never get time together."

"Alright, go on." She agrees with a sweet smile.

They watch as the two boys head towards Francis's rental car excited. Once the boys drove away and out of sight, Sam turned towards Clint and Bobbie. "You said that you had something important to discuss with me." Clint clears his throat before asking Sam this awkward question.

"Is Natasha and Steve really dead?" Clint asks with his chest growing tight with anxiety. Sam stares at them blankly taken back by the question.

"W-why do you ask that?" Sam stutters feeling suddenly anxious.

"Francis was in the Ukraine not too long ago for National Geographic, and he said he heard something that implied that they are alive," Clint explains further knowing that Sam is trustworthy. "If anything they are just rumors from the villagers, but he said HYDRA is at it again to capture James."

"HYDRA?" Sam asks remembering his recent conversation he had with Nick Fury. "What about it?"

"They found him," Bobbie interjects with fear in her eyes for James. Sam's eyes grow wide at the news.

"What? How?" Sam suddenly feels angry.

"We don't know." Clint answers while rubbing his eyes.

"But tell us, please. What is the truth?" Bobbie pleads slightly hoping that they were truly dead. Sam hesitates before telling them anything because he knew whatever he tells them could change everything for James. Knowing that no matter what they do HYDRA will eventually find James he decides to tell them the truth.

"Yes," Sam whispers barely enough for them to hear. They gasp at the news truly confused.

"But how?" Clint asks remembering the reason he retired from Superhero work long ago.

"They played dead so that James could have a normal life. They sacrificed for him." Sam explains knowing nothing will justify their actions.

"You don't agree with it," Bobbie observes.

"I never agreed with it, but I wasn't going to go against Steve. I knew why he was doing this, I understood why. I saw why." Sam explains somberly. Clint and Bobbie suddenly became silent as they try to understand the information they just received.

* * *

"I think it's time to make our move." The man with a german accent says into his phone.

"Then make the order, I'll be there soon." The female orders with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am." the man says while nodding his head to the other vehicle parked next to him.

* * *

"Com'on, tell me the truth have you slept with her?" Francis asks with a goofy smile. James turns beat red at the extremely awkward question.

"No! God, I don't even know if I like her." James says while stuffing his face with chocolate ice cream.

"It's not about liking her..." Francis says while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not like you. I just don't go and just sleep with anyone." James adds with a shrug.

"I can respect that," Francis says with a chuckle. "But she's into you right?"

"Yeah, she is. She's always been. I think it's more I'm mysterious and that makes her attracted to me." Francis snorts trying not to spit out his ice cream from James's ridiculous claim.

"Wow," Francis laughs, "Are you serious? You're going with the mysterious trope...? Way over done, man, look you are not mysterious. You are very readable. You're just emo." James tries not laugh at his brother's truthful claim of him.

"I am not emo." James says defensively.

"Not 2007 emo, but maybe a little bit of 90's grunge with also 2017 skater style...think Twenty One Pilots. You are the classic kid who loves rock and alternative music. Which makes you attractive to her, plus you are the captain of the soccer team." Francis explains with a teasing smirk.

James smirks while flipping off his brother which only makes Francis laugh even more. "Ohhh so big and bad for throwing up the middle finger at me. Just say the words, you're a big kid now."

"I would, but it is a public place with children, dick head," James whispers harshly with a glint of laughter in his eyes.

"Oh and don't forget the minimalistic tattoo on the inside of your left bicep and the other on your right rib," Francis adds remembering those tattoos cause James got them when he turned eighteen in Chicago.

"The tattoos are a tribute to my parents, remember?" James explains with a soft smile, "The one on my rib says 'I am loyal to nothing except the dream.' which my dad said and then the one on my bicep is a crescent moon with a quote from my mom that says 'What you carry with you, it weighs you down, down, down.'. Dad helped me pick those quotes out from everything he remembered them saying."

"I never understood the crescent moon," Francis says honestly. James looks out the window out into the black sky.

"The night my mom left the moon was a crescent moon, and I have never forgotten that because that was the last time I saw her," James explains looking somber again.

"I think-" Before Francis could finish his sentence a fire truck flies down pass the ice cream parlor they were at. "I wonder what's going on..." he says know noticing police and two ambulances going in the same direction."

"I don't know let's check it out. It could be an accident." James suggests while standing up. Francis follows James out of the parlor down on the street.

"Or not..." Francis shallows dryly when noticing smoke in the air and flames in the direction of their house.

"You don't think...?" James asks suddenly feeling anxious.

"I don't know..." Francis answers in horror of the thought.

 _ **Author notes:**_ _ **Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long while! School has been hectic and also having work...ugh adult life... But I finally got this chapter finished! Luckily summer is coming so I should have more time to update chapters!**_

 ** _-C.R :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Clint stares at the burning barn with hate growing in his chest, "What do you want?" Clint asks with blood dripping down his chin. Long nails scrap across his cheeks while the woman forces him to look at her.

"You know what I'm here for..." Her voice melts as she stares into Clint uneasy eyes, "Stop playing dumb, Clint..." Clint tries to get out of her strong grasp on him. "I would be careful I wouldn't want to be like your wife over there." Clint glances over to Bobbie who lays still on the porch.

"He's not here..." Clint whispers trying to fight the fear growing in his chest. The woman throws him onto the ground angered by his vagueness.

"You irritate me..." She slurs while licking her long white nails. She stabs her claws into Clint's chest causing him to gasp. "I warned you...It's a pity really..." She unsheathes her claws from him while the poison fills his blood stream. Cint falls completely onto the ground watching her green cape swoosh over him.

"Search the house!" The woman orders with a thick British accent. "Find any evidence-" The sound of sirens take her attention away, "Never mind. They will be here shortly we must go." She orders while all the men with her hurry back to their black SUVs. The woman walks into the house for one last thing. She walks up the stairs searching for James's room. When she finds his room she opens the door with a smirk she scrapes her nails along his dresser before picking up a pen and paper.

"All the things that you know to be true will surely turn into lies..." She writes while leaving a stamp on the note. She watches from the window red and blue lights grow closer causing her to leave quickly knocking over a photo on his dresser of him and his family.

* * *

James and Francis pull up to the street unable to get to their house because of all the emergency vehicles blocking the road. "What's going on?" James asks breathing heavy trying to control his anxiety. Francis puts the car in park before unbuckling his seatbelt. James and Francis jump out of the car before hurrying down the road, but before they can get down they are stopped by a police officer.

"I'm sorry, boys, but you can't go up there right now." The officer orders calmly. James and Francis back away feeling frantic now.

"Sir, we live up there, and we need to know what's going on." Francis says respectfully.

"There was a barn that caught on fire and two severely injured a male and a female." The officer explains.

"What house?" James asks almost in a panic attack.

"The one at the end of the street." He answers causing James to collapse onto the ground unable to breathe. "Hey, is he alright?" The police officer asks while bending down to help James.

"James, look at me," Francis says calmly gently sitting down in front of him. "Is it okay if I touch you?" James clasps his hands over his face as he hears guns firing around, and the voice of Bucky and Sam yelling for him to get in the car. Unable to speak James grabs onto Francis's shirt with tears running down his cheeks, "It's not real, James, breathe, breathe..." Francis coos gently touching James' shoulder.

"We need a medic over here!" The officer hollers realizing James is having a panic attack. James stares off into the distance while he watches all the events when he was a child unfold before him.

"Mama...Mama...don't go..." James mutters to himself seeing his mom leave from his window. A medic walks over to the with a first aid kit.

"Look he suffers from PTSD, he had a traumatic event happen when he was a child, he is reliving that right now." Francis explains looking at the medic. James blinks suddenly coming back to reality.

"James?" Francis asks noticing him back to normal. James looks around confused for a moment then remembering what is happening. "What happened?" Francis asks genuinely concern.

"I saw them..shooting at us and taking me away. I saw my mom leave, and then it ended..." He explains out of breath with tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"It's okay, now, okay?" Francis asks watching James carefully.

"I think it's best that he's not here right now. Do you have anywhere else to go?" The medic asks observing the situation.

Francis nods his head agreeing with the Medic, "We do..." He answers feeling anxious over the situation.

"We will call you when we have more news on the situation..." The officer informs Francis, "Can we have a number we can call?"

"Yes, here." Francis jots down his number onto the officer's notepad.

* * *

Francis and James sit in the car in silence staring at the scene in front of them. "Where are we going?" James asks feeling weak.

"We're going to Griffin's." Francis answers while starting the car back up.

They drive down the road in silence not sure what to say when they arrive at Griffin's. James stares out the window feeling uneasy about the situation everything was similar to how things when he was on the run from HYDRA as a kid. He leans his head on the cool window not sure what will happen next for him. Francis looks over at James concerned for his well-being, but he was couldn't shake the fact that something terrible has happened to his parents.

"Who do you think was?" James asks unable to handle the silence.

"I don't know..." Francis answers truthfully. They suddenly fell back into the silence unable to wrap their minds around what all has just happened.

They finally pull up to Griffin's driveway. Griffin meets them at his front already alerted about them coming over from James texting him. "How is it?" Griffin asks releasing the severity of the situation from the way they look. James nods his head feeling overwhelmed. "We don't know the whole situation yet." He answers. Griffin nods his head understanding they don't want to talk about it. They walk into the house to be greeted by Griffin's parents.

"I set up the spare bedroom for you boys." Griffin's mom says with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shirly," James says with a weak grateful smile. They follow her and Griffin into the spare bedroom which is across from Griffin's room.

"You guys can wear some of my clothes for right now." Griffin offers gently.

"Thank you." Both James and Francis say together.

Once Griffin and his mom leave James falls back onto the bed with a long drawn out sigh. "When are they going to call?" James asks but not as soon as he asked Francis's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Francis answers quickly, "Yes this is he." He answers once again. Francis listens closely to every word the officer says, "Thank you so much, sir. We will be there soon. Good-bye." Francis hangs up the phone and looks up to meet James anxious eyes.

"They say we can come to the hospital now. Our parents are in stable condition now, but they are still critical." Francis explains. Without further instruction, James goes running out the door to the car.

Mrs. Shirly follows the boys outside confused on where they are going, "What's wrong?" She asks.

"It's okay! They say we can go up to the hospital now!" Francis hollers out to her.

"Which hospital?" She asks concerned.

"Mercy in Iowa City, it's only an hour away from here!" Francis answers before getting in the car. They hurry down the road filled with exhaustion and fear.

* * *

"Director, I think you would like to take a look at this." An agent says from across the hall. Collison turns his attention that direction and heads to towards James room.

"What is it?" Collison asks examining the what seems like an untouched room.

"We found a note on his dresser that was filled with claw marks, and this photo was broken." The agent hands Collison the broken photo as well as the note that was stamped with the HYDRA symbol.

"Check the claw marks for any DNA... Clint and Bobbie showed signs of that they were poisoned, so we need to see who did this." Collison orders before walking out the room.

"Who else do you think it is?" A voice says from behind Collison. Collison stops at the familiar voice and turns around to meet a very familiar face.

"I have not seen you in a while, Mr. Stark," Collison says formally.

"Why all of a sudden the formal talk?" Tony asked bemused, "Look, Collison, we know who did this."

"I thought she died a long time ago," Collison says matter of factly.

"We know she played death like all of us. However you want to call her, Madam HYDRA, Viper, personally I call her Viper. She's responsible. Don't really know why she wants the boy, but she does. I was also informed they are on their way to the hospital right now." Tony explains while looking at the photos on the walls.

"Are you going to meet them?" Collison asks not sure if he's right or not about it being Viper who did this.

"I will. I haven't seen James since he was born, so this should be interesting. And what is the other kid's name?" Tony asks not really having a lot of connection with Clint since the Civil War.

"Francis, Francis Barnes." Collison answers, "You won't recognize them will you?" Collison asks.

"No, no I will luckily I have a little device that will show me who they are. I'll see you around, Collison." Tony says turning to walk away. Collison watches while Tony leaves only to feel like things are about to pick off where they left off eleven years ago.

* * *

Francis and James sit in the waiting for the ICU feeling uneasy about everything that has recently happened to them. The doors open catching both of their attentions, they turn quickly towards the door hoping it was a nurse or a doctor to give them good information. They stare at the rich man looking at his fancy phone. "James Rogers, Francis Barnes?" The man asks now looking directly at the boys.

"Yes?" James asks taken back.

"Nice to meet you my name is Tony Stark, Iron Man." Tony introduces himself with essences of cockiness.

"Oh, are you the rich bastard who locked up my father?" Francis asks with a clear disrespectful attitude.

"Oh, are you that guys smart ass kid?" Tony asks now annoyed by the twenty-three-year-old.

"Nice to meet you." Francis quips with a smile. James looks down feeling awkward.

"I will say, James, you look a lot like your father, but defiantly have your mother's eyes," Tony says observing James now.

"You knew my parents?" James asks vaguely remembering Tony Stark.

"I knew them well." Tony adds wondering why the kid doesn't really remember him.

"They didn't mention you much, then again they didn't mention really anyone much..." James feeling heavy remembering his parents.

"I'm sure they didn't. Well SHEILD is investigating the situation, but for the time being, they want you and your brother to go back to New York. They feel like you two would be much safer there, and they will have agents there to protect you two. Also, when your parents are in stable enough conditions they will transport them to Washington D.C. so they can be safely taken care of there." Tony informs rather quickly.

"Thank you..." James mumbles dejected while he walks away in a daze. Tony and Francis watch James walk away with concern deep in their eyes.

"Does he know who we suspect is behind this is?" Tony asks now turning towards Francis.

"I don't think anyone has to tell him, I think he just knows." Francis answers not taking his eyes off of James.

* * *

James stumbles out of the automatic doors out of the ER entrance now facing flashing ambulance lights bringing another injured victim. James watches as the paramedics wheel the car wreck victim into the doors. _"And to think I wanted to be a doctor.."_ James thinks while walking still dazed and confused. James sits down on the sidewalk only a few feet away from the entrance. He takes in a ragged breath while he pulls out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. He puts the orange tip at the end of lips before lighting the cig. He deeply breathes in the burning smoke feeling the calming sensation enter into his veins.

"You know those are bad for you." A female voice states from the right. James turns to see a young nurse lighting her own cig with a cheeky grin.

"Says the nurse." James points at her navy blue scrubs. She lets out a chuckle before walking towards him to sit next to him.

"How old are you?" She asks curiously while sitting down next to him.

"Nineteen," James says with confidence which only makes the nurse laugh.

"You're only a baby." She quips while bringing the cigarette to her lips. "When you have a twelve-hour shift with grumpy patients, you'll need to something to reveal the stress." She says while the smoke blows out of her nostrils.

"The irony. You see patients that die every day from cancer or heart disease related to smoking yet." James says with sarcasm laced in his voice.

"What about you hot shot?" She asks pointing up at him. James smirk fades away when he hears her say hot shot. "Did I say something wrong?" She asks noticing the sudden shift in the atmosphere between them. James shakes his head snapping himself out of his deep thoughts.

"It's nothing, just tired." He lies.

"Alright, well it was nice talking with you...?"

"James," James says with a cute smile. She smiles noticing his attraction towards her.

"Lizzy," She says while standing up, "I'll see you around." She says while stomping her cigarette bud out before walking back into the hospital.

James sits back now enjoying the silence around him while he smokes the rest of his cigarette. His mind slowly wonders to his parents wondering if they are watching him from above. He closes his eyes while he thinks back deeply on times spent with his parents.

* * *

 _James watches his parents flirt from afar while he sits and plays with his toys on the floor in front of the TV. Though he was only six he knew his parents loved each other immensely. "I did not do that, and you know it!" Steve protest while Natasha drys the dishes._

 _"Don't try to convince me, I saw you with my own two eyes." Natasha laughs. Her laughter filled the house, it hit James in the chest causing him to giggle to himself._

 _Steve stands up with a mischevious flicker in his eyes, "Don't." Natasha laughs blissfully while backing up against the counter cornered. Steve lifts Natasha off of the ground causing both of them to laugh. James watched with such joy, he knew in that moment he wanted a love like his parents. Steve plants a hard kiss on Natasha's lips causing her squirm away from him with uncontrollable giggles._

 _James starts to run away from his father as his father turns his attention away from his mother over to his son. Steve lifts up James into the air causing child laughter to erupt into the living room. "Nat! Get him!" Steve hollers holding his son unable for him to move. Natasha quickly moves towards James tickling him ruthlessly. They all laugh as their son squirms away, and into his room shutting the door so they can't get him._

 _"You can't hide forever!" Natasha yells out to James with glee filling her voice. The house was filled with love that could not be replaced._

 ** _Author Notes:_ _Hey guys! So this chapter is completed! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I have writing it! Also I am done with College for the year, and off to summer break! So I will have a lot more time to write! Thank you guys for the reveiws, it really encourages me to keep writing!_**

 ** _\- C.R. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

The ringing of the phone fills the room suddenly causing the beautiful dream to end. "Hello?" A voice from the other room answers muffled by the walls. Her eyes peel open with the deep sorrow returning back into her chest while she sits up at the voice of her husband entering the room. "It's Collison."

"What's wrong?" She asks feeling anxiety grip her heart.

"Clint and Bobbie are in the hosptial... It seems like Madam Hydra aka Viper had a hand in it." Steve answers with his voice etched with worry. Natasha stares at him mouth agap unable to understand what's going on.

"I-I don't understand..." She mumbles suddenly scared for James.

"James is safe, but I don't know for how long." Steve feels his own heart grip with fear as they feel the depressed atmosphere suddenly shift to fear.

"What are we going to do?" Natasha asks feeling weak.

"I don't know..." Steve answers truthfully sitting down next to her. "Maybe we should go back to hi-"

"No!" Natasha yells suddenly feeling all of her regret and guilt come crashing back down on her.

"You can't hide forever, Natasha! What happen to the Natasha that wouldn't hide from the world just to expose HYDRA?" Steve asks now filling with anger.

"If it wasn't for your damn plan none of this would have happened! We've missed opportunity after opportunity to tell him the truth to the point of no return... Not even Bucky will visit him. The only one with the nuff guts is Sam!" Natasha explains furious. Steve sits back down on the bed knowing she's right.

"I'm sorry..." He whispers genuinely. Natasha's eyes fall downward to the sheets knowing she hurt him, but she couldn't hold the truth in anymore. She lays her head down on his shoulder.

"I forgive you... It's just I wish we could see him one more time even if the truth means truly losing him forever..." Natasha whispers with deep sorrow.

"If we expose ourselves now, it may put him in even more danger. I, honestly, don't think they know how far they will go to get to him, especially since he's older now." Steve explains fearing the safety of his son.

"How bad are Clint and Bobbie?" Natasha asks knowing it can't be good.

"They are stable, but they are doing the best they can at the moment. When they are even more stable than they are now they will move them to an isolated place in Washington D.C." He explains knowing things are about to implode.

"He's going to start asking questions..." Natasha interjects knowing that things will eventually come out to Bobbie and Clint and eventually to James.

"Let him ask, and when the time comes he will come to find us." Steve adds knowing her deepest fear is he'll never understand nor forgive them.

"What if he doesn't forgive us?" Natasha asks confirming Steve's suspicious.

"Then we must give him that space." Steve answers the best he knows how. Natasha falls silent while she and Steve watch outside the window the sun rise over the Ukrainian land.

* * *

James opens his eyes slowly with, for the first time, no tears streaming down his cheeks. James could feel something else take the place of his depression and grief, instead, it was anger. An anger that could cause a man to do something irrational. He couldn't help feel responsible for what happened to both of his parents. Ever since he was a child he had placed the blame for his parent's death on himself as if it was his punishment for being born super, but now as a young adult, he just felt shame for him being different. This difference that sets him apart from everyone else has now caused another set of parents to become severely injured. James looks up to the night sky to barely see the lovely stars that are so easily seen at his house in the country. He stared at the beautiful night sky with too many questions to ask. He didn't know where to start for answers, but the first question he wanted answered, was why in the hell would HYRDA want him. He knows his parents are something special considering his father being Captain America and his mother being the best Russian spy, Black Widow. He didn't know what made him so unique. But one thing was for sure he was going to find out, and then destroy the people who destroyed and are destroying his life.

Francis walks outside to find James sitting on the sidewalk still with the same dazed look he had when he had left the waiting room. Francis walks over to James trying not to startle him when he is deep in thought. "Can I sit here?" Francis asks cautiously. James looks over to Francis with a slight smile knowing his older brother has always been protective and caring over him.

"Of course!" James says too chipper for the mood he is in.

Francis sits down next to him sensing his troubling thoughts as James falls back into silence. "What are you thinking about?" Francis asks not enjoying the silence as much as James is.

"What makes me so unique that someone would try to kill for." James answers truthfully with disdain.

"That would be a good question." Francis agrees, secretly Francis always wondered the same thing. He admired James for his super abilities, but he always wanted to why HYDRA was adamant about finding him. "Are you okay?"

James looks over Francis knowing he couldn't hide the truth even if he wanted too. "Not really..." He answers truthfully, "You?"

"Hanging in there." Francis answers not really wanting to show any weakness around James. "They said that tomorrow we should go, and get our stuff from the house. They want us to head to New York as soon as possible. Luckily, You can get to go to New York a week earlier."

"This is true." James agrees with a soft chuckle. Francis frowns noticing how forced his laughter was, he knew James better than anyone and one thing James cannot hide from him is when he is in distress. "I'm tired...I think I'm going to head to the hotel now." James says while standing up slowly. Francis stands up with feeling exhausted himself.

"I'm tired too, I think it's time to hit the hay." Francis states while putting his arm over his little brother's shoulders. James laughs at his brother's outdated slang. They walk to the car to drive to the hotel which was only a few blocks away.

* * *

The Doctor walks over to Collison, "Mr. Barton is awake if you would like to see him. He is responsive and coherent." Collison nods his head before heading down the hall towards the ICU room Clint is in. The guards move to the side when they see Collison coming towards him, "Thank you." Collison says before heading into the room. He looks at Clint with sadden eyes seeing him hooked up to many tubes keeping him alive.

"Phil..." Clint whispers with his voice weak from the pain of the poison still left in his body. Collison smiles weakly always amazed by Clint's amazing ability to tolerate pain.

"They are impressed you are doing well with that amount of poison in your body." Collison comments while sitting down next to him. Clint smirks knowing it must be impressive.

"How are the boys?" Clint asks deeply concerned about his boys. Collison looks down not really sure how they are emotionally handling the situation, especially the youngest.

"I, honestly, am not sure." Collison answers truthfully knowing he hasn't seen the boys yet. Clint glances away from Collison suddenly anxious about how James will handle this trauma. "James seems to be dazed about everything," Collison adds knowing Clint is thinking about James. Clint nods his head slowly knowing James will have many different responses, one he'll become reclusive, two he'll become ever more depressed, or three he will become angry, he couldn't help fear he'll become the latter.

"Keep an eye on him. I fear he'll become angry, and the kind of anger that will make him do something he might regret." Collison nods his head in agreement before opening his mouth to speak.

"We have a hunch on who could be the one responsible for all of this." Collison says while taking out a notepad.

"It's 2027, and you still carry around a paper notepad." Clint quips with a joking smile. Collison rolls his eyes before reading off his notes.

"We believe it is Viper. We are still not sure how she survived considering she died long ago." Collison informs with a confused brow deepening as he reads his notepad.

"Madam HYDRA as she is known now. She introduced herself before my wife was shot." Clint recalls feeling bitterness fill his chest. "I'm concerned that she will find James, and tell him the truth." Clint coughs feeling weaker than before.

"The truth?" Collison asks now confused.

"That they are alive." Clint states feeling suddenly tired again, "Tell me the truth..." Clint whispers trying to stay awake. Collison stares into Clint's crystal eyes seeing him fade as sleep takes over his body.

"Yes..." Collison answers now knowing for sure things are about to go back to the way they were before eleven years before.

"He needs to know...t-the truth." Clint asks coughing again before falling back to sleep. Collison stares at Clint tense over the whole situation.

* * *

James plops down on the comfortable bed feeling overly exhausted, but like always when his mind is too full of thought he is unable to sleep. He turns to find Francis fast asleep on the bed on the other side of the room. He chuckles to himself knowing it's been one hell of a day. He pulls the sheets over himself feeling the soft cotton brush over his skin. _"If only you all were here none of this would be like this."_ He thinks to himself. He honestly didn't know who he wanted most at the moment, his mom? His dad? Clint? Bobbie? Bucky? Sam? he sighs heavy knowing the truth, he didn't want any of them. He just wanted peace. If peace was a person he would want them more than anything. He buries his face into his pillow unable to get his mind to shut up. He turns on his back staring at the pitch black ceiling. _"Peace...joy..."_ He thinks over and over again before a sweet memory comes back to mind. He smiles as he remembers the sweet moment shared.

 _James runs down the hill down to a little winding creek winding down through the trees into an empty field of wildflowers. "Wait!" A sweet voice hollers out with a cheery smile on her lips. James turns around with his chest falling up and down as he breathes heavy from the emotions storming in his chest. "Hurry up!" He laughs while he watches her slowly coming down the hill._

 _"Give me some time. Not everyone is as fast as you are." She informs with a little smirk appearing on her rosy cheeks. She stands in front of him with her golden brown curls draping over her eyes. James' lips flicker up at the sight of the pretty girl. He reaches up and pushes her curls out of her hazel green eyes while involuntarily glancing down at her perfectly pink lips. "What?" She asks with a brisk giggle. He glances up quickly back at her eyes feeling heat run up his neck and to his ears._

 _"Nothin'." He says quickly before turning to walk further towards the empty field. She grabs his hand quickly forcing him to stop walking away._

 _"Tell meee..." She begs with her sweet voice flipping his heart upside down. He turns around with the most handsome smile ever._

 _"It's truly nothing..." He lies trying to hide the fact he wants to kiss her._

 _She tightens her lips together in thought trying to look cute, which it worked. James looks away biting the bottom of his lip aggravated by her relentlessness. Unable to fight his deep urge anymore, he places his hands on her cheeks causing her to stiffen at his soft but firm touch. He bends down to meet her soft lips. He smiles slightly when she returns the kiss with soft innocent tenderness._

 _James parts feeling suddenly happy and in love for the first time. He's been happy before but nothing like being happy after kissing the girl you are in love with. Cecile let's out a bright giggle when she backs away from him, "What?" He asks chuckling noticing her hands trembling._

 _"I've never been kissed before..." She squeaks with a child like innocence. James' eyes brighten knowing he's her first kiss._

 _"W-was it good?" He stutters to ask suddenly feeling insecure._

 _"It was wonderful!" She explains maybe a little too dramatic. James burst out in laughter still shocked a pretty girl like her hasn't been kissed yet especially since she's now sixteen. "You know you can't tell Griff about this..." She suddenly says kind of taking James off guard._

 _"Why?" He chuckles._

 _"Because he'll tell the whole world, and we aren't even dating, and it'll get complicated..." She sighs knowing she's probably being silly or concerned over nothing._

 _"Don't worry, it'll just be between us, and your mom and sister. Because I know you'll tell them." James says with a flirtatious smile with sincere eyes. Cecile smiles knowing he's right._

 _"Good..." She sighs while she snakes her arms around James's torso. He wraps his arms around her petite shoulders feeling like nothing could ruin this moment shared between them._

* * *

James smiles to himself still able to feel the kiss on his lips from long ago. He sighed heavy wishing Cecile was here. He knew that she has probably changed into a wonderful woman now and no longer the girl who would dream of them getting married. He knew he had scattered that dream long ago. He felt regret even with her, but more than anything he still felt the love he had for her when they were just teenagers. It was a love that adults would say that did not exist between two teens at the age of sixteen, but honestly he knew it was real. It was real because it still existed today. He looked forward to seeing her in New York more than anything, but like always feared she had found a new guy who is much more handsome or better than him. Though on his cocky days he knew she couldn't find anything better than him, but on his low nights it was all the insecurities that he heard. He knew she loved him, but he pushed her into hating him. He regretted pushing her away when things were tough, he wished he wasn't passive aggressive. They tried dating, but because of their immautrity it failed. It was a good thing they kept it a secret or it would of expolded. The thoughts of Cecile kept him at peace, but on nights like tonight even the thoughts of his love would descend into awful ones. James sighs as he turns on his side unable to sleep now even more than before. He wanted answers as much as he wanted Cecile, his mind fought to be in a happy dream or be a terrible nightmare. It was as if all he could do was fight his mind until he forced himself to sleep.

 ** _Author Notes:_** ** _Hey guys! I know this is a short chapter, but it has some really cute fluff in it so I hope that makes up for it. Also, thank you for the reviews! Hope y'all liked this chapter!_**

 ** _-C.R._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

James feels a sharp sting on the sole of his back causing him to jump awake. "What the hell?" James curses starring disorientated around the room. Griffin smirks walking into James view with his arms folded across his chest. James lets out a heavy breath of air still not fully aware what all is going on. "What is going on?" James asks his speech slurred as he stumbles out of bed.

"Wow, you look drunk." Griffin comments now sitting at the desk in the hotel room. James glares in Griffin's direction while he heads into the bathroom. He shuts the door muffling the noise behind him.

Francis walks back into the room with a tired smile when he spots Griffin sitting in the room. "Hey." Francis greets walking over to Griffin holding a bag of snacks he got from the nearest Wal-Mart.

"Does James normally act drunk when he wakes up?" Griffin asks not able to remember a time he's ever seen James act like he just did.

"Not that I can recall," Francis answers truthfully while taking out a 20 oz bottle of coke out of the Wal-Mart plastic bag, "Why?" He turns towards Griffin with his brow creased unsettled by James acting strangely.

James opens the door feeling suddenly nauseous making him shut the door again. James bends over into the toilet and throws up feeling cold sweats run down his spin. James leans on the wall with tears lining his eyes from the pain of throwing up, "Dammit..." He whispers to himself while he whips his mouth off with toilet paper. He didn't understand why he felt sick all of a sudden. Honestly, he suspected it was from the stress and anxiety from the current situation he is in. He could distantly hear Griffin and Francis talking, _"This door must be thick because usually, you can hear everything people are saying out there."_ He laughs to himself knowing he's right. He shuts his eyes trying to swallow the knot he feels in his mouth causing him to want to throw up again.

"I'm saying that he acted drunk getting out the bed just now. Granted I did slap him on the back before he woke up so that might have something to do with it." Griffin explains taking the apple Francis hands to him. Francis scans the room now noticing that James is nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Francis asks wondering if James is out secretly taking a smoke.

"He's in the bathroom." Griffin answers pointing over to the shut door. Francis walks over to the door suddenly concerned about James.

Francis drums his knuckles on the door before speaking, "Hey, James, are you okay?" James looks up at the door feeling his sickness taking back over.

"One moment." James gags before throwing up again. James opens the door weakly to find Francis staring at him with big concerned eyes. "Hey..." James says smiling.

"Are you sick?" Francis asks squatting down to examine James. Francis touches James's forehead to feel if he has a fever.

"Kind of, I don't know what's wrong. I don't remember eating or drinking anything last night." James answers truthfully while getting up slowly with the help of Francis.

"It might be the stress of everything. Remember when you were a kid, and you literally became sick from stressful situations." Francis recalls leading James to the bed.

James sighs heavily while laying back down on the cool pillows, "I actually thought of that." Francis hands James a coke hoping it would calm his stomach. James takes the coke from him knowing the carbonation probably will upset his stomach. James rolls onto his back with a huff before speaking again, "So why was I so rudely awaken?"

"That's my fault," Griffin admits with a raise of his hand while he takes a bit of his apple. James laughs not surprised at all that Griffin had slapped his back like he always done ever since they were kids. "So my mom brought me here." Griffin informs slurping up the water from the apple.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Would you like to come to New York with us for a bit before school starts?" James asks propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'll have to ask, but that would be fun." Griffin adds looking over at James with a big grin. Francis laughs while laying down knowing now he'll have to keep an eye on theses two for sure.

"This should be fun." Francis says sarcastically while turning on the TV.

"It will be!" Griffin agrees not picking up on the sarcasm. James rubs his face feeling suddenly not as nauseous as before, but he couldn't shake the knot in his throat as he thinks about his parents.

"Any news about our parents?" James asks feeling tightness in his chest.

"Not yet," Francis answers solemnly. "Though they said we should head back to the house to get some things before heading to New York."

"When are we going?" James asks not really wanting to head back just yet. Francis pulls his phone out to look at the time before answering.

"Probably in the next two hours or so." He answers before pulling the covers over himself. "I'm going to take a nap before we head back over there."

James glances out the window trying not to allow his emotions override his mind, "I'm scared of what we'll find." James whispers when he sees that Francis is asleep. Griffin looks at James sympathetically.

"What do you thinks out there?" Griffin asks not fully understanding the situation. James sighs knowing he has never told Griffin why he came and lived with Francis and his family. James sighs heavy knowing that he can trust Griffin and he knows if he wants find solace in his friend he would have to tell him the truth completely.

"Okay," James hesitates but knows it's the right thing to do. "What I'm about to tell you may make you freak out, but I think you should know." Griffin looks at James perplexed not sure how to respond.

"My parents are, um, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. I am the son of Captain America and Black Widow. I was adopted into the Barton family when I was eight after my parents had passed. MY father passed when He was on a mission, and then it turned out that HYDRA wanted me. My mom and I went into hiding with my father's allies, and um, my mother found out where the people who had killed my dad was at. She went after them and I never saw her again. I went and lived with the Barton's and about a month later it was official my mother was dead. They didn't tell me who killed her, but it was obvious it was the same people who killed my father," James pauses swallowing the lump in his throat as he rubs his eyes. Griffin stares at James still in shock over the news he is receiving. "The same people who killed my biological parents attacked my parents. That's why they are in the hospital, and is why we have to leave to New York." Griffin blinks trying to comprehend everything he was just told.

"So I was right." He finally says dazed. "So they are after you again?" James glances down to the white sheets not sure of the answers, but know they probably are.

"Probably are, the thing is I don't know why. I'm not special, I mean, I have heightened abilities that's it." James says with a deep sigh as he leans back into the pillows.

"Maybe that's why they are after you. Because you are different, and they want that." Griffin says thinking on the possibilities.

"You know when I was a kid, I had an encounter with one of the guys. Out of fear, I cooperated with them, and they took some blood of mine I don't remember anything else. I just remember being always on the run, and I remember living in Virgina on the beach for a while. But I don't remember who the people looked like, I was never told anything. I just remember wanting my dad and wishing all the crap to be over with." James explains trying his hardest to remember the past. "I remember when I found out my mother had died I was crushed and that's when everything turned into hell for me emotionally. I don't even know when I started to suffer from depression, but it's as long as I remember. But once I turned thirteen it was like I accepted the death of my parents, and I moved on. I still felt a little out of place, and still depressed but I was moving on. I, for once, felt happiness like I belong somewhere. I had parents, a brother, and friends. And now finally getting over it and moving on to adult life this blows up to hell again. I'm nineteen, I should be concerned about college and girls and soccer; nothing else. But it seems that all I can think is why?" James rants feeling his mind wander back to when he was eight.

Griffin looks away from James not able to relate, but he tries to understand where he is coming from. Griffin never knew why James was the way he was, he always credited to his parent's death, but now knowing how his parents died he could see why James is the way he is. "I have no words..." Griffin confesses wishing he had some kind of words of comfort. James shakes his head understandingly knowing Griffin doesn't understand not even Francis fully understood and his parents where superheroes as well. They fell into silence knowing there wasn't much to say until Francis wakes up and they head back home to pack up some stuff to take to New York.

* * *

Collison walks out onto the porch waiting for the boys to get there. Sam walks up next to him with a heavy sigh, "I had left a probably thirty minutes before all of this happened." Sam explains feeling slightly guilty. Collison nods his head remembering receiving that information earlier. "I just wished I had stayed a bit longer."

"Then you would end up in the hospital as well." Collison says kind of cold, "I think it's time we tell him the truth." Collison finally says prepared for repercussions of that decision.

"What truth?" Sam asks knowing there are so many secrets that he's not sure which one they would tell James.

"About his parents," Collison adds knowing that information would be hard to take in.

"I have to disagree. James is not ready for information. It may be best to never tell him because it could destroy him." Sam shakes his head knowing that what is going on now is too much for him.

"I talked to them and they said that they believe that would be the best." Collison adds with a sigh really not wanting to tell him either.

"Then let them tell him. If they truly want that then they will come over here, and tell him themselves. I think he deserves that." Sam says sharply with bitterness towards Steve and Natasha.

Collison nods his head agreeing with Sam, "I will tell them. I think you're right, he deserves to be told by them." Sam nods his head pleased that Collison will not tell James.

* * *

They pull into the long dirt driveway leading them up to the house. James stares out the window looking for the barn, he lets out a sigh when he sees the barn burn to ashes. "It's going to be okay." Francis reassures while putting a comforting hand on James's shoulder. They park the car before getting out to be greeted by Collison and Sam. Sam smiles at James noticing his pale demeanor. They follow them into the house with Griffin trailing behind all of them as if he didn't want to impose.

James breathes in deeply the sweet smell of home before turning towards the stairs. "I'm going to get some stuff from my room and bathroom." James's tired raspy voice announces across the room to everyone before he slowly walks up the stairs. Sam turns towards Francis with his lips tight with worry.

"How's he holding up?" He asks nodding towards the stairs.

Francis scratches the side of his head before answering truthfully, "Terribly. I just don't know how to help him. I don't know what to say, I myself is freaked out. I just wish that sometimes he was stronger, but I understand why he's not." Sam nods his head knowing what he means.

"I think once they get better, and school starts for him, really when soccer camp starts this will eventually pass. He's doing better than when he was younger. I just think he needs time, I was there when they were actively after him. We don't even have to tell him who did it, he just knows." Sam says knowing things will eventually get better.

"You're right, he just needs time." Francis agrees knowing Sam knows the whole situation and is most likely right.

* * *

James walks down the hall to his room with his hands shaking slightly. He breathes deeply when he enters his room to find it just how he left it which puts him at ease. He opens the closet to pull two suitcases from the shelf above his clothes. He takes all of his clothes out from his closet knowing that he probably won't come back here for a while. He takes each item off of the hangers and folds them to be put into the suitcase. He moves over to his dresser to get his pajamas and undergarments. He looks at the photos of him and his family that sits nicely on his dresser. He stops scanning the photos when he notices his favorite family portrait lying face down. He picks it up, but when he does he spots a note laying next to it. James picks up the note with trembling fingers.

 _"All the things that you know to be true will surely turn into lies..."_ James reads with his brow creasing downward perplexed. His eyes scan the paper for any signature to give any inclination on who wrote this note. His eyes land on a stamp with the HYDRA emblem resting maliciously in the bottom right corner. James stumbles backward onto his bed when he sees the sight of the red emblem that only haunted him in his dreams. James puts his hand over his mouth trying to contain his screams. His breathing turns ragged as rage fills his veins as realization dawns on him that all of his suspicions are true.

"James, how are you doing?" He hears Francis down the hallway which makes him stuff the note into his pocket. He grabs a red flannel from his suitcase to put on.

"James?" Francis asks popping his head into the room to find James swinging his favorite flannel around him to put on.

"Yeah?" James says turning towards Francis with an uncanny smile while he puts his arm through the sleeve. Francis steps back a little taken back by James sudden change in mood.

"Just making sure you were getting your stuff." Francis says trying to mask his concern for his little brother.

"I got everything, I just got to get my stuff from the bathroom." James informs walking past Francis while putting on his grey beanie. Francis turns to watch James walk into the bathroom adjacent to his room.

"Do you think you'll need that beanie? It's kind of warm outside." James hears Francis ask from the hallway, James' eyes scan the wooden floor feeling sick again.

James lets out a forced laugh before responding, "I think it'll be fine. I'll take it off unless it gets too hot. Hey, I gotta use the restroom."

"Ok-" Before Francis could say anything James shuts the door cutting him off. Francis blinks at the door now extremely worried for James.

James almost throws up again into the toilet with his stomach in knots. He puts his hands over his face unable to control the anger and anxiety he felt. He hadn't had an episode like this since he was fourteen when a tornado had almost hit their house. It had seemed all the quirks that James had gotten ride of where suddenly reappearing for a reason he didn't know why. He wasn't being overtly anxious about what was going on, but he was internalizing everything. Well honestly, he thought he was concealing his anxiety, but the reality is he was showing too much.

James flushes the toilet before standing up off the ground. James turns on the sink to wash his face off and brush his teeth. He rubs the facewash into his skin feeling suddenly calmer than before. _"Alright, get it together. You can't let them know anything, or it will be taken away from you. This is your chance to figure out who the hell theses people are. So after you gather your stuff you will go out there, and act normal. Act normal. Well...act YOUR normal."_ James says to himself while he splashes his face with warm water. He brushes his teeth with his thoughts returning back to the note resting in his pocket. James pulls the note out of his pocket to examine it again.

He stares at the note while his teeth clench on his toothbrush that rests in his mouth. He could feel his anger slowly overriding his anxiety while he stares at the emblem. "James?" James puts the note back into his pocket before spitting out the toothpaste in his mouth.

"Sorry, I was washing my face and brushing my teeth." James says quickly while he pulls all of his stuff off the counter. He struggles to open the door, but when he does he is greeted by Francis.

"I was just making sure you didn't get sick again." Francis says with his eyes glancing at James's arms filled with stuff.

"Don't worry about me, Big Brother. I wasn't sick." James smirks before walking past him into his room.

"Okay, well I'll be downstairs with my stuff when you're ready. Also, Griffin said his mom said it was okay for him to go to New York." Francis informs before walking down the stairs. James lets out a cool breath of air before zipping up his suitcases to head downstairs to meet with everybody.

* * *

James meets everyone downstairs with a slight smile on his lips. "I'm ready." He announces with his voice tired and raspy once again. Everyone smiles happily to see him a little bit better, and not so pale. "Alright, the plane will leave tomorrow, and all of your tickets will be paid for." Collison says with a cheery grin.

"Even mine?" Griffin asks not trying to sound desperate.

"Yes, even you." Collison chuckles before turning back his attention to James. "You'll be okay there, right?" James looks up from the ground at Collison with a forced toothy grin.

"Of course! I'll be with my brother!" James exclaims which puts everyone at ease.

"Good." Sam says now smiling himself.

"We'll head back to the hotel, and get ready to leave tomorrow." Francis says while picking up his suitcase. James followed Francis and Griffin back out to the car with one thing on his mind, _HYRDA_.

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _ **Hey guys! Thank you for the sweet reviews from the last chapter! I love that you guys ship CecilexJames! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**_

 ** _With Loves,_**

 ** _-C.R._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

James lays on the hood of the car staring up at the stars while he smoked his soothing cigarette. His mind wandered back to when he was fifteen when everything was just as confusing as it is now. He closes his eyes with a long drawn out sigh before memories guide him back four years ago...

 _James sat in the courtyard by himself while he reads The Catcher in the Rye. His eyes scanned the yellow pages excitedly while he bites into the soft skin of the peach he holds in his right hand. James was lost in the world of J.D. Salinger's famous novel while the world around him was still and thick. Reading was a perfect escape for James as life was slowly settling down for him, but he would admit high school was another challenge he had yet fully faced. He sighed with contentment while the wind blew through his blonde hair. _

_Before James could turn the page his book was snatched out of his hands causing him to be thrown back into reality. James looks up quickly to find a Junior holding his book sideways. James rolled his eyes becoming increasingly annoyed, "Are you really that incompetent that you don't know how to hold a book correctly?" James asks unamused._

 _The teen glanced over at James while throwing the book back at him. James caught the book feeling peeved by the situation at hand, "I was wondering why a nerd like you would be in our territory." The teen asks while his friends who all wearing football jerseys walk up next to him._

 _"Territory? I'm pretty sure this is free to the public to sit wherever they please." James explains not fazed by their threatening manner._

 _"It is, but where your sitting is not." The boy informed irritated._

 _"By whose authority?" James asked with a tilt of his head. "Look, I d-" Before James could say anything else the teen grabs James by the shirt up onto his feet._

 _"By my authority..." The teen snarls. James stares narrowly into the black eyes of his childhood nemesis._

 _"Let him go, Ronny!" A voice yells from behind them. Ronny dropped James to turn around to find no other but Francis. James sighed heavily before picking his book off the ground._

 _"I thought you graduated last year." Ronny said with a head nod towards Francis._

 _Francis strutted over to them with his arms folded across his chest. "I did, but I came to eat with my brother. Some of us actually care bout people." James tilted his head down while biting the inside of his bottom lip. "Let's go, James." Francis ordered kindly while helping James off the ground. James grabbed all of his stuff and followed his brother to the other side of the courtyard._

 _"I-I didn't need your help." James stammered to say once they were far away from those jerks. Francis whipped around slight offended by James' statement._

 _"What, why? You always have people bullying you, it's time to stick up for yourself. Make something of yourself, not just the kid who sits around reading and not interacting with anyone." Francis said not trying to be mean. James glanced downward suddenly feeling his anxiousness grip his heart._

 _"It's not that easy...I'm not you!" James exclaimed feeling attacked. Francis looked away feeling guilty for his harsh words._

 _"It's not what I meant. I just want you to find your place." Francis stressed wishing James would do something to help himself. "I just want you to have friends."_

 _"I have friends." James interjected annoyed, "I may not have the whole school following me as a king, but at least I have Griffin and Cecile. I'm not ever going to fit in because of my gifts. What I have to hide, and I like who I am...sometimes. I didn't want to fit in this place. I could care less of what people think of me. What you think of me. What they think of me. I'm me, and if me isn't good enough for here then this isn't where I'm meant to be. But I'm an outsider, and I don't belong. I just found my place within your family." James swallowed dryly trying to hold back his flooding emotions. Francis looked down to the ground now truly regret saying what he did._

* * *

James squeezes his eyes open feeling suddenly numb. He smiles softly to himself feeling the soothing numbness return. It was the numbness that allowed him to keep going on with life. Some would call it coldness, but in all reality, it was what kept him sane. He really couldn't explain what it did for him, but it allowed him to move on and live. James throws his done cigarette to the ground in a hurry when he hears footsteps approaching him.

"You know, I know you smoke." Francis's laughs with a smirk. James sits up on his elbows to face his old brother. "Is this seat taken?"

"Be my guest." James answers while patting next to him on the cool metal.

Francis sits down next to him with a huff, "So what were you thinking about?" James swallows hard knowing what he was thinking about was one of their rough moments.

"Do you remember Ronny?" James asks now looking Francis in the eye.

"Yeah," Francis nods his head, "Why?"

"That's what I was thinking about. That time when you defended me when I was fifteen, fall of freshman year." James explains with his voice echoing in memory.

"I remember that. I was such a jerk trying to get you to fit into a mold that wasn't you... I just knew your abilities, and how you could use them. And to my surprise, you did when you joined the soccer team junior year." Francis recalls sadly. James smiles downwardly remembering how surprised his brother really was.

"You can thank the goon who is currently asleep in the hotel for that." James remarks with a big grin. Francis nudges his brother playfully knowing he's right.

"Why were you thinking about that?" Francis asks glad that his brother was back to acting normal.

"Because during that time I felt out of place like I didn't belong anywhere. I mean, it had only been two years since when I officially moved on from my parent's death, I mean I can't really move on from it, but I was okay. I still felt so, so out of place in high school. I didn't do what they did. And now I feel again that same damn feeling. I don't know where I belong. I'm just saying that with all that's going on, I'm a hazard." James explains with sorrow deep in his voice.

Francis looks down knowing he was feeling that way. "I know you do. You can't hide when you are in pain. But you do belong...you belong with us. James, you are a part of this family no matter who tries to hurt us. You're my brother, and no one can take that away... I just have one question, what did you find back at the house?" James looks away quickly not sure how to respond to him.

"I didn't find anything." He lies with his eyes telling another story. Francis shakes his head understandingly.

"Well don't stay up too late, we have a big morning ahead of us." Francis walks back in the hotel leaving James feeling guilty for lying to him.

James pulls out the note out of his pocket feeling anger rise up in his chest again. "I will find my answers..." James vows before heading back to the hotel as well.

* * *

Sam pulls out his phone feeling suddenly guilty for not being there when HYDRA had attacked. He pushes Steve's name hoping that he would answer the phone even though it's late where he is at. Sam waits patiently for the ringing to stop, "Come on..." Sam whispers impatiently. He hears a click hopefully, but only to hear the voice mail. "Damn it, Steve..." Sam sighs while sitting down on the bench to watch the sun to rise over the horizon.

"Still no answer?" A voice asks from behind causing Sam to jump slightly. He turns around to find a familiar face which calms him.

"Not yet." Sam answers truthfully.

"They're probably asleep...So you want me to watch him while he is in New York?" Sam nods his head yes before speaking.

"That would be nice, Sharon. Watch him closely he, I fear, will try to do something irrational." Sam informs heavy while turning to face her while she sits down next to him.

"Is that why you're trying to get a hold of them?" Sharon asks pointing over at the phone in his lap. Sam looks downwardly knowing that's part of it.

"Partly, the other part is to warn them that he is in danger." Sam answers with his voice distant with thought. Sharon nods her head understanding what he was referring too.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Francis announces while opening up the white door leading into his apartment. James stumbles in with his suitcases in tow, it had been a long flight from Iowa to New York leaving James feeling exhausted. James scans the medium studio apartment, the walls were white and decorated with Francis's captured picture portraits. James walks towards the couch with the floors creaking underneath him. He didn't realize how small everything was in New York until now, it almost made him claustrophobic.

"Guys, is it just me or does New York have an interesting smell to it?" Griffin asks waltzing into the room with a big grin on his cheeks. Francis glances over at Griffin stifling a laugh.

"I think it might be you. Have you showered?" James quips with a cheeky smirk. Griffin rolls his eyes while plopping down next to James.

"So when are we going to explore this great city?" Griffin asks while propping his legs up on the rustic wooden coffee table.

James scans the high ceilings not really ready to go out with all that is happening. "I'm not sure." James answers distantly.

"Okay..." Griff yawns while resting his head on a pillow to take a nap.

James looks over to find Griffin asleep, "I'm gonna go out for a walk." James says quietly over to Francis.

"What about him?" Francis asks nodding over to Griffin. James glances over to his friend knowing if he woke him up now he'll be a dead man.

"He'll be fine. I want some solitude." James answers truthfully before heading out the door.

* * *

James walks down the street feeling overwhelmed by the current events that have happened to him. He couldn't believe that what he thought was gone for good was coming back to haunt him. His thoughts drifted back when he was a child. He couldn't erase those memories no matter how hard he tried. And that was what he hated the most. James pulls out a packet of cigs out from his back pocket for a calming smoke. James breathes in the bitter smoke while he walks further down the street wanting to forget the past few days.

New York was extremely different from his little town back in Iowa. He wasn't for sure if he liked what he was seeing, or if he was going to start hating it. James thoughts drift all over the place while traffic passes him loudly to the right, and people push pass him on the left. He wasn't sure exactly where he was located, but it was defiantly congested. James takes another long drag on his cigarette while he walks further down the sidewalk.

"Oh, excuse me!" A frazzled voice apologizes while bending down to pick up her papers. James turns to find a frantic young woman struggling to get all of her paper's in order.

"May I help you?" James asks walking over to her.

"No, no, it's fine." The young woman waves her hand dismissing his polite gesture. James smiles slightly to himself knowing she's probably not used to hospitality.

"I don't think you'll be able to pick those up with the wind, and all of these people." James observes causing her to concede into letting him help her.

"Alright, fine, you can help. You are obviously are not from here." She chuckles clearly amused. James bends down to help her gather all of her papers before handing them to her. "Thank you so, so much... You don't how much that mea-" The woman looks up with a sigh of relief only to be left in shock,"to me..." She finishes saying still in shock. James blinks aghast by the green hazel eyes he is starring into. "James...?" The woman asks not sure if she was right or not, "James Barton?"

"Cecile?" James now asks in a response to her question.

"W-what are you doing here?" Cecile asks while standing up. She pushes back her golden curl behind her ear while shifting slightly.

"I'm here with my brother. Did you not hear about my parents?" James asks surprised she hadn't heard anything from Griffin. Cecile looks at him confused knowing that Griffin would have told her, but with everything being so busy she hasn't been able to talk to anybody.

"I haven't been able to talk to anybody. What happen?" Cecile answers truthfully and with deep concern. James glances downward not sure if he wanted to mention such depressing news.

"A freak accident happened which caused my parents to hospitalized. But they should be fined, but in the time being I'm staying with my brother since I'll be attending NYU soon." James answers nervously while he throws his half smoked cigarette on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Cecile exclaims with genuine sympathy. "I'm glad that you and Francis didn't get injured." James nods his head knowing she means well. They shift suddenly feeling awkward and unsure of what to say.

"Where you headed?" James asks trying to break the tension between them. Cecile blinks as if she is suddenly pulled out a dazed daydream.

"North," She points towards the direction while taking a deep breath, "I'm-I'm heading north. Where are you going?" She asks realizing he probably isn't going anywhere really.

"I was about to head back to Francis's." He answers quickly trying to move out of people's way.

"Well, that is the direction that I'm going. I guess we can walk together." She says with a pretty smile. James nods his head liking that idea.

They walk a little ways in silence as if they are trying to come up with something to say to one another. James glances over towards Cecile noticing her hands tightly gripped to her papers as if she was nervous. He understands how she feels because he was feeling the same. "So you smoke now." Cecile suddenly comments looking over at him with an almost forced smile.

James snorts at her comment knowing she probably hates the idea of him smoking, "Well, yes. I started smoking maybe two years ago. I don't know it takes the edge off where other things don't for me." Cecile nods her head obviously hating the idea, but putting on a good face for him.

Cecile sighs with a soft smile appearing on her pink lips, "I guess it suits you..." She rolls her eyes not even masking her disapproval.

"What's that suppose to mean?" James asks with a smirk.

"It suits you. Meaning it's better than other things? I don't know, honestly, you look different except the blonde hair and blue eyes but other than that you are different." She tries to explain without offending him. James smile broadens knowing what she means. They stop walking when they reach the building that Francis's apartment resides in.

"This is my stop." James sighs while turning to face her. Cecile looks downwardly wishing they had more time to talk. "Will I see you again?" James asks calmly, but nervously. Cecile quickly looks at him shocked by his question.

"Sure, yeah, um whenever really...well...not really whenever, but I'll let you know." She answers trying to hold back her smile.

"Cool," James says also trying to hold back his smile. He turns to head up the stairs, but he before he does he turns back to her, "I forgot to mention that Griffin is also here. If you wanted to hang out with all of us some time." Cecile eyes brighten at the mention of Griffin.

"That would be great!" Cecile exclaims feeling more at ease now. James smiles downwardly feeling better than before.

"I'll get your number from Griffin, and I'll text you whenever we want to hang out." James says with his heart now racing. Cecile bites her bottom lip feeling her own heart skip a beat.

"Okay! It was great to see you again, um, but I gotta go or Mr. Parker will be really upset." Cecile informs while starting to walk away.

"Mr. Parker?" James asks with his brow creased with confusion. Cecile turns back with a smile.

"Yeah, Peter Parker. I work for him at the Daily Bugle! Text me! It's was great seeing you, James!" Cecile yells back at him while she keeps walking backward. She turns forward on her heal heading back to the Daily Bugle.

James leans on the door leading into the apartment complex in shock over bumping into Cecile. James tries to hold it together, but he couldn't help feeling his heart race faster. "Wow..." James mumbles to himself, "She's gotten prettier..." He smiles down feeling heat run up his neck. He thought his feelings were tamed for her, but he knew if he saw her again they would come flooding back.

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _ **Hey guys! Thank You for all the reviews! I enjoyed reading them! I hope you guys like this chapter! And yes, I have introduced Cecile! :)**_

 _ **Love y'all,**_

 _ **-C.R.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

James walks back into the apartment to be greeted by Griffin with an annoyed look. "What?" James chuckles walking pass him over to the kitchen. Griffin quickly follows James with something to say. James glances over at Griffin noticing his antsiness, "What is it?"

"I thought you didn't want to go out." Griffin finally says with a disappointed look. James shrugs knowing that probably was rude of him for going out without him, but he probably wouldn't have been able to meet Cecile if he didn't.

"I did, but I felt bored while you slept. So I went out for a bit." James explains hiding the fact he ran into Cecile. Griff nods his head understanding how it could be boring. "Where's my brother?" James asks scanning around the apartment.

"Oh, yeah, he went to the store down the block to get stuff for dinner." He answers with a snap of his fingers. James opens the cabinets to see if there were anything to snack on. He shakes a box of crackers hoping they have something in them. He sighs deeply when he is deeply disappointed by the lack of food in the apartment.

"Alright, so tomorrow do you want to go to the museums?" James asks while sitting down next to Griff empty handed.

Griff looks up from his phone with the roll of his eyes, "Why the museum? Why not something different like...the club?" James slumps down in the couch disliking the thought of being trapped in a crowded place with smelly drunk people.

"Okay, what if we go to the museum and at night go to the club? I mean, you can't really go to the club during the day." James suggests hoping he will be willing to compromise.

Griff shrugs his shoulders caving into going to the museum, "What museum are we gonna go to?" James sits up excitedly that Griffin is willing to go to the museum.

"The Museum of American of Natural History." James answers while he stares at his phone intently. His eyes scan the AD with a knot in his chest, _America's Finest Hero: Captain America! Come and see the limited time exhibit!_

James' eyes snap forward when the door squeaks open revealing Francis walking in with three medium pizzas. "I know I said I was going to buy food to cook tonight, but then I passed up Mario's pizza parlor, and well I couldn't resist." Francis laughs while kicking the door behind him shut. Griffin jumps off of the couch racing over to the kitchen as if his life depended on being there.

"Alright, tell me you got a three cheese pizza as one." Griff pleads while sitting at the breakfast bar. Francis nods his head yes while putting the boxes on the counter.

James takes in a deep breath before swallowing his sudden anger and anxiety. James runs his fingers through pushing his hair out of his eyes while he walks over to the kitchen to eat the delicious smelling pizza. "Do you need a hair cut?" Francis asks looking over at James noticing his hair getting long.

James sits down next to Griffin with a huff, "I probably do." James takes a bite of hot cheesy pizza pleased.

* * *

"Don't be startled." A voice echoes from across the room causing Clint to turn towards the voice. His eyes fall slowly on the ghostly face standing in front of him. Clint reaches for the call button with his hands trembling slightly. "Please, don't." The voice pleads while swiftly moving over to grab the remote away from him.

"What do you want?" Clint inquiries unable to fully articulate his words.

"I came to see you..." The voice answers softly still hiding in the shadows.

Clint squints to see if there is more than one person over in the dark corner. "Is she with you?" He croaks with his eyes shifting downwardly.

"No." The voice answers hoarse, "It's just me, and leaving as soon as I'm done here. I know you have many questions, but I can't answer them all right now. But I have one request, and she won't be happy with it, but it's for the best."

Client shallows his sudden anger, "What?"

"Don't tell him yet. It's not time especially with how things are. Knowing if he is anything like me he will come after us." Client snaps his eyes forward at the unreasonable request.

"Are you asking me to lie to _my son_?" He snaps feeling defensive over James.

"Y-yes... Just until I can tell my son the truth..." Steve stutters having Clint's words pierce him.

"When will that be?" Clint implores his teeth clenching with fury. He struggles to sit up to face Steve properly. "Tomorrow? Next Week? The week after? The week after that? A month from now? Two, three, four, five; a year? No, you're not going to tell him, are you?"

Steve looks down at the white tiles with tears involuntarily burning his eyes. "I know I seem like a coward to you. But if you were put in my position you would've done the same." He hisses unable to control the anger rising in him, "I wanted to see my son every damn day, but I knew what they would do to him. I sacrificed for him, and if that's cowardly or selfish then so be it. But I gave him the best chance. The day I got shot was the day I knew it was all over." Steve scans the floor breathing heavy with mix emotions unable to hide his tears he turns to walk out of the room.

"I won't tell him." Steve turns back feeling slightly hopeful, "Not because I agree with you... But because you prove to me that it needs to come from you. Not just you, but Nat too."

"Thank you..." Steve whispers relieved before turning to leave. Steve leaves with his thought heavy about James, and when the time would come to come clean to him.

* * *

James and Griffin walk down the sidewalk in Manhattan leading to the museum. "You know the pizza we had yesterday did _not_ settle right with me," Griff informs while clutching his stomach overly dramatic. James glances over Griff unimpressed by his overly done everything.

"Can I just you, why?" James turns back looking in front of him while they walk up the massive stairs leading up to the museum. They slowly push past people to get to the doors easier.

"Because...nothing..." Griffin answers truthfully not having explanations for his over dramatics. They pay for their ticket, and head into the museum with actual awe for the numerous exhibits they can go to. "Where to start?' Griff asks while staring up at the ceiling above them.

"Egypt," James answers quickly while heading towards the entry. Griffin follows in tow gazing at all the artifacts on the walls and in glass boxes.

"Isn't this where mummies are? Like the classic movie The Mummy." Griffin walks over to James who is staring at an ancient spearhead.

"Which one? The god awful one with Tom Cruise, or the one made in the 90's with Brendan Fraser?" James asks looking up from reading the plaque.

"Brendan Fraser, of course."

"Then yes, those type mummies will be here." James moves towards the next glass containing some beautifully preserved jewelry.

"Will they come alive like in the movie Night at the Museum?" Griffin asks admiring some more jewelry on the right of James.

"What?"

"You know? The tablet and all the exhibits come alive, this is the museum in the first movie." Griff explains facing James now.

"Why do you keep mentioning movies? Why can't you just enjoy history in it's preserved state?" James asked annoyed and confused.

"I'm connecting. I'm not like you, I can't just walk around places like this, and be interested and intrigued. I have to connect, and one of those ways is through movies." Griffin explains while they walk into the mummy exhibit. They scan the room before heading out the Egyptian exhibit feeling slightly bored.

"It might be because of all those field trips we had taken as kids, but I was not thrilled by that experience," James answers truthfully while slipping his hands into his pockets. Griff nods his head in agreement while they walk further down the open hallway filled with other tiny exhibits. Griff stops when he notices a big red, white, and blue flashing sign to his right.

"James, is that?" He asks while pointing over to the sign with the words "Captain America" on them. James turns towards that direction with his heart sinking in his chest.

"Yeah," James walks towards the exhibit feeling his shoulders become heavy. James and Griffin walk in the exhibit that starts in Brooklyn, NY July 4, 1918. James stops at the picture of his father as a baby with his birth date right under it. He reaches out to touch the glass photo his fingers slide on the cool glass. "That's him...That's my father..." James whispers vaguely remembering ever seeing his father's baby photos. James blinks away his rising tears while he turns away from the photo to head deeper into the exhibit.

His eyes scan the wax robotic figures replicating his father as a young boy, "Hello my name is Steven Grant Rogers!" The robot exclaims cheery while moving slightly forward, "When I was a young boy living in Brooklyn..." The young Steve Roger's voice became muddled as James thinks back on the true story his father told him about his childhood.

"They're not telling the story right..." James whispers remorseful.

Griffin turns towards James surprised to hear him speak, "What do you mean?" James breathes in heavily before continuing down the childhood of Captain America.

"They make it seem so perfect, but the truth was it was awful. His father died in world war 1, and his mother died of tuberculosis... He was just a teenager when she died, and they were dirt poor." James stops to stare at the scrawny twenty-one-year-old Steve signing up for the army. "I guess one thing they got right, is why he was rejected from the Army... If it wasn't for the scientist who noticed him, he wouldn't have become who we all know today..."

James and Griffin watch in silence as they play the actual footage of his father's transformation. "God...that looks painful..." Griff comments watching the video roll. James's mouth falls agape when he sees Steve come out transformed. He waits anxiously to hear his father speak as the people surrounding him help him out of the pod he was in. "Holy shit..." Griff mutters under his breath shocked.

"I know." James agrees amazed by how much different his father looked.

They move down the timeline feeling not a sense of pride, but a sense of deep grief. They stop at the end starring up at the last photo taken of Steve Roger before he passed. James stares at the wax robot in front of him dressed in his uniform. "Do you have any questions? If so go on ahead, and ask and I will answer them!" The patriotic voice says only mimicking his father. James feels his knees buckle at the sound of his father's voice causing him to sit down on the bench beside him.

"What's wrong?" Griffin asks now sitting down next to James. James nods his head while his thoughts drift back...

* * *

 _"Goodbye, James." James watched his father bend down to his level meeting him eye to eye. His arms wrapped around James's small shoulders engulfing him, he buried his head into his father's chest unable to control the tears now streaming down his cheeks._

 _"Please, don't go..." He pleaded muffled by his father's soft cotton t-shirt. He breathed deeply in the sweet smell of his father's cologne trying to savor the moment he has with him._

 _Steve pulled away from him allowing him to face his father and look into his clear blue eyes, "I have to go..." He stroked his thumb across his son's rosy cheek whipping away the stray tears, "I'm going to come back, I promise."_

 _James' chest grew tight as his father stood up to kiss his mother goodbye. He watched anxiously as his father walked out the door, 'You will come back, you always do..." James thought to himself full of hope as the door creaked shut._

* * *

James blinks the sweet and painful memory away as he returns to reality. "If I could ask him one thing, it would be why did he leave..." He stares in the distant listening intently to the animatronic voice behind him answering the questions of the curious crowds.

"Would you like to be alone?" Griff asks knowing this must be difficult for James.

James looks up at Griffin surprised he was sitting there, "It doesn't matter." James answers truthfully wishing he could get rid of the sudden grief he felt.

"Well I'm going to go get some drinks for us," Griffin informs before standing up to leave James to himself.

Once Griffin left James scans the crowded room suddenly remembering he is a wanted man. He watches as people laugh and read intently, he was amazed at how many people actually were interested in his father. He guessed being that he was Captain America's son he didn't view him as a hero like they did. His eyes stop scanning when he notices someone across from him discretely looking at him from the book they were reading. He looks away hoping they would do the same, but to no avail, they were still staring at him. James sighs before standing up to confront the person.

"Excuse me, I notice you were looking at me, and I wanted to know why?" James states bluntly when he finally approaches them.

The lady looks downwardly desperately trying to hide her rising smirk, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out, it's just you look familiar." James looks away suddenly feeling stupid for being so paranoid.

"I get that a lot, I must have that kind of face." James lies with sweet charm.

The lady puts down her book with a little sigh, "Are you sure we haven't before? You really remind me of an old friend, maybe it's the hair or the way you act, but you remind me of him." James' smile fades slowly at her statement.

"Him?" He asks shifting slightly. She looks at him with a nod affirming his suspicions. "What do you want?"

"Do you remember me?" The blonde lady asks with a pleasant smile. James sits down next to her not sure how to respond.

"Did they put you up to this?" He whispers while scanning the room. "Sharon?" She looks at him genuinely surprised.

"They all did, they want me to protect you because of circumstances," Sharon answers truthfully.

"I don't need protection, I can handle myself," James assured her while leaning back into the bench.

Sharon bites her inner lip stifling a chuckle, "I'm sure you can, James. You are truly like him, you're both stubborn."

"My mom always said that..." James mutters trying not to smile.

"There's nothing wrong with that..." Sharon encourages, "If you ever need anything just call me, and I'll be there." Sharon slips him a piece of paper with her number on before she stands to leave.

"Thank you." James hollers out to her gesturing to the paper. James's smile fades when he realizes his plan to discover the truth will be compromised with people like her involved.

"Alright, so! I got two Cokes that are bottled...apparently, yoou can't bring cups into the museum, but you can bring bottles into here. It doesn't make sense." Griffin hollers out to James holding up two bottles, "Wait, weren't you over there?"

"I was... It just got too crowded so I moved." James takes the bottle from Griffin with a thankful smile. "Anyway, I'm done with the museum for today." He adds standing up feeling accomplished in why he came.

"Okay, good. Cause, to be honest, I was just here to get out, but now I'm ready to go to the club!" Griffin exclaims drawing attention towards them. James stops one last time to admire the photo of his father before they left.

"Do I look like him?" James asks looking back at his reflection in the glass which held his father. Griffin looks at the photo and then at James comparing the two faces.

"You two are definitely similar..." He notes walking with James down the hall out of the exhibit.

James sighs heavily knowing he has to truly mask his identity. James watches his feet as he walks along the shiny tile flooring, "I need to mask my identity, and I need to know how." He whispers intently lost in sudden thought. Griff looks over at James taken back

Griff looks over at James taken back, "Why?" James hangs his head low knowing he isn't just hiding from HYDRA, but from everyone.

"I have to find out the truth, and the only way I can do that without interference is by masking who I am. Everyone knows what I look like or I look like, so I need to disguise myself." He turns towards Griff with his eyes sparked with purpose.

"All we need to do is dye your hair a different color. Sure you would have the same color eyes as your father, but with a much darker hair you wouldn't look like him from afar." He points out while they head out the door and out onto to the sidewalk. James nods his head in agreement knowing he's right.

"Can't dye it red, I'll end up looking like my mom," James adds while walking further in the midst of a crowd's people. "I'll text Francis about our idea, and see if he knows anybody who can professionally dye my hair." They hail a taxi before heading back home with James's thoughts heavy on his father and about dying his hair.

* * *

Steve stares out the window watching people go by the small cafe with joy written in the air. He studies each individual as they laugh and cheer it was amazing to see people still living happily in a world filled with too many secrets. He sighs downwardly as he stirs his coffee if only the people dancing with the joy of life if they really knew what was lying underneath the man who hides behind a navy blue baseball cap. Steve watches the caramel colored liquid dance with the waves of his spoon as he ponders on his son. He had come to realize that he did not know his son at all, all he knew was what people had told him. It bothered him greatly that the only thing he knew was that his son was the captain of the soccer team, and he was merit-scholar. He was impressed to learn that his son was trained in martial arts but never acted upon them unless truly threaten.

He smiles to himself relieved his words had made an impact on his son. He sighs heavily allowing his mind to wander back to when they were a happy family, and not torn apart. If only he had never gone on that mission he would have never had "died" none of this would have happened. He couldn't help but blame himself for the trouble and trauma he had brought to his son's life. He didn't understand why he couldn't face his son with the truth. Maybe it was because he was afraid it would taint the image he left imprinted in his son's mind or ashamed of his decision to leave him with a new family. But it didn't matter what caused him to keep it a secret all he knew he was ridden with guilt and knew his son suffered from depression and loneliness. He emphasized knowing how it feels to be a man out of place. He never wished harm on his son; all he wanted was peace and security for him. But his enemies would never allow such luxury.

Stever closed his eyes feeling overwhelmed with grief wishing he could turn back time. He allowed the chirping of the birds to fill his ears as people spoke softly around him. It put him at ease...it made him forget his troubles...

* * *

 _"Dad, you should have seen it! The kid was huge!" James explained trailing behind Steve as they walk back to the truck._

 _Steve glanced back at his son who is rambling on, "When did this happen?" Steve asked popping open the hood to replace the old spark plug with new ones._

 _James plopped down next to him as he thinks back when and where this all happened, "Um, yesterday around 11...maybe? I know we were at recess. But Dad! This kid was a six grader bullying on a third grader in my class, and well I wasn't going to put up with that. So I decided to take things into my own hands, and well that's why I got written up."_

 _Steve genuinely smiled at his son's pride for standing up for the weak, but he knew his son need to understand you only fight when it's absolutely necessary. "Does your mother know about this?" He inquires knowing she probably doesn't._

 _"Well, actually..." James shyly turned away from his dad before completely answering him, "No...But! I thought you could talk to her, and make her understand the dire situation we were all in."_

 _Steve chuckled unable to not be entertained by his son's reasoning, "I want you to understand something," Steve bend down to be eye level with his son hoping he would be able to understand what he is saying, "The only time it is necessary to fight is in self-defense, or in protection of someone else. I agree what you did yesterday was okay, but you must understand that you can't go picking fights. I believe that you will do the right thing, and always fight against injustices, but remember sometimes words are just as strong as a punch sometimes even stronger. Not everything can be won through a brawl but must be settled through discussion. Remember that, okay?"_

 _James nodded his head understandingly, "Like you, daddy?" Steve smile widened knowing how much his son admired him._

 _"Yes, just like me." He affirmed feeling a joy knowing how he and his son loved each other._

* * *

Steve opens his eyes feeling his heart grow heavy now knowing the proper decision. He sighs heavy while taking a sip of his coffee knowing that things were about to change whether it was for the best or for the worst every lie would be torn down one way or another. He knew it will be best for it to come from them rather than someone else, but he's afraid that with the things are going that they may place James in harm. But it didn't matter he was already in harm, and the time was drawing near for the truth come out.

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _ **Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me a little longer to update this chapter. But I finally got it finished! Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you all like this chapter!**_

 ** _-C.R. :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

"What?!" Francis swivels around now facing James.

"Please..." James begs his lower lip puckers trying to look innocent. Francis tilts his head not sure how to respond to such an absurd request. "It's only temporary."

"No." He answers too quickly while bumping pass James. James turns around quickly clinching his teeth trying to hold back his impending anger.

"Why not?" He asks staring narrowly at the sole of Francis's back.

Francis flinches at the harsh tone knowing he really doesn't have a reason for why he is hating the idea so much. He glances back feeling the daggering stare from behind, "Because just because." He concedes knowing this is not a satisfying answer for James. James glances downwardly unable to understand what's the big deal.

"It's just my hair getting dyed." James says softly, "It's better this way. This way they won't know who I am, at all." Francis turns back to look at James.

"They don't know what you look like." Francis explains strongly.

"How do you know that? They knew where I lived, who my parents were. I can't trust that they don't know what I look like, I feel like there is a target on my back." James desperately explains, "I'm desperate..."

"That's what I'm most afraid of. I'm afraid of your desperation, your anger, and your pain... I can't trust that you'll be alright." Francis confesses shamefully.

"I am angry, but I'm not an idiot. I just want to feel safe for once." James sighs heavily knowing that Francis doesn't understand.

Francis glances around the room hesitantly, "Fine." He breathes unsure of his brother's motives.

* * *

"How did it go?"

"Tell me, why can't a father face his child?" Sharon walks slowly over to Steve who sips slowly on his coffee. She sighs heavily knowing he won't answer her, "He looks like you. But he is like his mother... his eyes are."

"What do you mean?" Steve asks with piqued interest. Sharon blinks downwardly not sure how to explain.

"Sad." She shifts in her chair, "angry, dishonest. His intentions are skewed much like both of his parents. But I guess he also resembles you. Maybe even more than Natasha.

"My son is dishonest?" Steve asks feeling irritated for some reason.

Sharon nods her head slowly, "He doesn't want anybody involved in his life because I believe he is going afterward them. Give him time, he will eventually be coming after you. Natasha's right, it's better you tell him yourself before they do because if they tell him, he is suspectable to their lies. He will hate you both, I already see it. That pain, the misery, will turn into hate. That young sweet boy is no longer there, but a hollowed young man."

Steve looks away with his eyes glistening with tears. "I've already made my decision to tell him. But I have to go back before I do." Sharon looks away with disappointment.

"You can't put it off until the final moment. But from what I've gathered they will reach him before you do. Remember what happened to Bucky..." Sharon stands to leave. She huffs before walking away from Steve leaving him feeling overwhelmed.

* * *

James steps down the stairs watching his feet slowly. A soft groan of frustration escapes his lips when his feet touch the ground. His eyes glance upward when he notices a pair of feet standing in front of him, "Hi!" A sweet voice rings in his ears causing him to stifle a smile. James looks up towards Cecile their eyes meeting softly, "What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by, and I wanted to see you," Cecile explains with a bright smile.

James smiles taken back by her honesty, "You wanted to see me?"

"Well when you didn't message me, I got worried. I wanted to see if you were doing alright." She explains while pushing a strain of hair behind her ear shyly.

 _'She worries about me.'_ James thinks with his heart fluttering. "Oh yeah! I'm sorry, I got..."

"Busy?" She interjects with a clever smile while James chuckles looking down shamefully.

"Yeah."

Cecile grabs James hand and hands him a small strip of paper, "Here." James glances at the paper startled. He folds it open to find a line of numbers on it.

"What's this?" He asks staring intently at the paper. Cecile let out a brisk chuckle before answering him.

"It's my number. I thought it would probably be better to give it to you than you getting it from Griffin." She explains with a pretty smile. James stops staring at the paper realizing he never told Griffin about seeing Cecile. "What is it?" She asks curiously.

James looks up quickly to meet her green eyes, "Oh, nothing, I just realized something. What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing at the moment, but talking to you." She responds entertained.

"You wanna go somewhere?" James asks with a cheeky smirk.

"Sure." Cecile agrees unable to hide her excited eyes. James and Cecile walk down the street with each other closely as if nothing had ever separated them.

* * *

Steve watches James walk away with his heart growing tight. "He doesn't look sad." Steve mumbles to himself shocked to see how much his son has grown. He looks down to the ground before turning to walk the other way. Steve lets out a breathy laugh at how smitten his son looked, "He really likes her." Steve thinks as he walks back to his car. Steve opens the door ready to head back to Natasha to tell her about their son.

But he honestly couldn't believe what everyone was telling him, but he knew also how much love can change a person. As much as he was happy for his son, he couldn't help but feel sad. Something about seeing James in person made him want to run the other way and leave him be. Happy and in love, that's all Steve could see. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the underlining current, but he knew he had to tell him.

* * *

James and Cecile walk down the street to nowhere in particular in silence. "It's strange..." James begins to speak, but unsure if he should keep talking.

"What is?" Cecile asks glancing up at him with bright eyes full of life. James looks down feeling stupid for bringing this up.

"It's strange, how much time has passed, but we are normal around each other." He explains shyly.

"I always wondered what I would be like when I saw you again, and I'm surprised just as well. It'd be worse if we were awkward with one another." She agrees still looking up at him. James smiles at her statement.

"It's like no time has passed at all." James remarks with a chuckle.

"You've changed," Cecile comments slowly with thought.

"How?" James asks genuinely curious. Cecile rubs her lips together before answering him.

"I don't know, but when I figure it out, I'll let you know." James looks over towards her with a faint smile.

"You haven't changed at all." He says truthfully.

"I would beg the differ," Cecile corrects, "But with you, I feel like myself."

James shallows not sure how to respond to such a blunt statement, "You're so honest."

"I've always been, don't you remember? Sometimes I can be cruel." A grin widens on her lips as she turns back to look in front of her.

"I remember. I guess your candor is endearing to some." He smirks while nudging her shoulder.

"And not to you?" She asks her brow raising in curiosity.

James straightens his shoulders stifling a grin, "Honestly, it bothers me." Cecile laughs knowing he's right.

"It's because I can call your BS."

"That. And, " He points at her with a flirtatious smile, "You're right." Cecile pushes back her hair with a heavy drawn out sigh of disappointment.

"I have to go," Cecile says disappointedly noticing the time on her phone.

"Why?" James asks not wanting her to leave. Ceciles smiles purely before stepping in front of him.

"I have to go pick up my sister from dance." She answers with her shoulders slumping down.

"Oh. Will I see you again?" James asks hoping she says yes.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to see." She remarks with a wink.

James snorts smiling downwardly, "Alright, I guess we'll see." James restrains himself from hugging her.

"Bye." She waves with a fleeting smile before walking away being sweep away with the crowd of people.

* * *

Griffin watches as James walks back into the apartment who beams with a bright smile. Taken back Griffin walks over to James suspicious as to why the boy has suddenly changed his mood, "What's up with you?" He asks with a slight grin. James looks over at Griff as if not aware he was speaking to him. Ignoring him James walks towards the kitchen suddenly hungry. Griffin follows him perplexed by his changed disposition.

"James?" Griff pokes while walking around him towards the fridge. James turns to look at him while biting into a newly fixed sandwich.

"What?"

"What's gotten into you?" Griff asks pulling out the milk out of the fridge.

James shallows now looking down at the granted counter, "I saw something funny while I was outside."

The front door opens causing James and Griffin to turn their attention away from their current conversation and head to towards the front. James takes a step back when he sees Francis and a pretty woman with medium length pale pink hair come in. "Wh-what's this?" James snorts taken back by all of the junk the woman brought with her. Francis glares over at him when he hears his brother's mocking tone of voice.

"Didn't you want your hair dyed?" Francis asks folding his arms annoyed.

"Oh...Yeah..." James slurs now remembering their current conversation before he met up with Cecile.

"I'm going to set up in the kitchen." The woman says walking pass both James and Griffin.

Once the woman left the room James asked a bigger question, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you wanted your hair dyed. She's a friend of mine, and she's doing this for free, and also giving you a hair cut." Francis answers while walking past James. James follows Francis back into the kitchen where she has everything set up.

"Alright, honey, come sit down." She coos with a surprising slight southern drawl. James sits down for her to wash his hair and dye and cut it. "Now, what kind of color do you want?"

"I was thinking about a blackish color?" James says timidly now regretting this decision.

"Hmm, I know exactly what to do. No one will recognize you once I'm done." She says while she looks at his hair. James eyes snap towards Francis panicked by her words knowing she knows his plan. "Alright, lean back." She leans his head slowly back towards the sink to wash his hair.

After two hours of work she was finally done with cutting his hair. She combs his hair through while she hair sprays it keeping it in place, "Voila!" James takes the hand held mirror from her shakily unsure of how he will look with such drastic change. He stares into his blues eyes unable to recognize himself his heart sinks in his chest suddenly wishing to see his blonde hair instead of this deep brown.

"It is a drastic change, but I thought that this hair cut would make you seem older. I did a low fade with your top hair kept textured which is good because your hair is thick. I thought this hair look nice with your deep brown hair color." She explains still styling it. James turns his head to the right and left slowly admiring how drastically he looks older than before.

Griffin walks in wide eyed at the different looking person sitting in the kitchen. "My God, you look different." James clinches his teeth not sure how to take that. "Francis, come look at James!"

"Wow, you really look different, but like in a good way." Francis reassures with a proud smile.

Griffin lets out a laugh, "It looks good, but you look like one of those F*ck boys."

James smirks at that statement before taking off the cutting gown and standing up. James stands up with confidence while he heads towards the bathroom to look at his hair with a better view. "I like it." James smiles happy with his identity hidden, "It looks natural."

"Thank you, Kat. It really does look natural." Francis adds while looking over at Kat who is putting away her materials.

"I am an expert at making hair look natural." She quips with a wink. "I'll be honest though, a lot of girls will start coming after you." She warns towards James with a cheeky grin.

"He only has one girl on his mind, and I'm really surprised he hasn't tired to find her." Griffin chirps while walking towards were James is marveling at himself. "Hey, I think if you ask 'mirror, mirror, on the wall who is the fairest of them all' it might answer." Griff jests towards James causing him to jump away from the mirror.

"Shut up!" James laughs pushing Griff out of the way while walking out of the bathroom to thank Kat.

"To be honest, Kat, it will take time to get use to, but I'm pleased with it. Thank you for helping me." He beamed while giving her an unexpected hug of gratitude.

"Your brother gave me a little synopsis of what's happening. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I've dealt with many super human people trying to cover identity, so most of the time, they come to me." She explains releasing from his tight hug.

"I'm not a super human." He interjects quickly with his fingers intertwined behind his back.

"I know." She puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder before leaving.

Francis walks Kat outside leaving James and Griffin. "We should go clubbing." Griffin breaks silence while heading towards the couch to turn on the TV.

"You can go clubbing." James plops down next to Griffin to watch whatever rerun is playing on the TV.

"Com'on, James, you got this new hair and you need to show it off." Griff scoffs while flipping through all the channels one by one. James rubs the side of his head where it is faded feeling more confidence, but it doesn't take away the fact he doesn't want to expose himself too much.

"Maybe." James says quickly, but his maybes always mean no. It just a nicer way of saying it.

* * *

Francis follows Kat out of the door and down the steps with his fist stuff tightly in his jeans front pockets. "You really think they won't recognize him?" He asks timidly. Kat turns around with a soft smile understanding his deep concern for his brother. She pulls his hand out of his pocket to interlock their fingers together, "Yes." Francis lets out a puff of air before kissing her softly on the lips.

"You still haven't told him bout us, have you?" she asks when they part with a glimpse of joy in her eyes.

Francis pushes back a loose strain of hair behind her ear before answering, "Haven't found the time with all that's happened. But I will tell him soon, promise." She smiles knowing he keeps his promises.

"I'll see you." She says with a little wave before calling for a taxi. Francis watches while the taxi drives away, his eyes glance towards his pockets when he feels his phone vibrate.

"Hello?" He answers the unknown number.

"Mr and Mrs. Barton are being transported to Washington DC, you'll be able to see them on Thursday of this week." The monotone voice explains on the other line giving Francis some hope.

"Thank you." Francis says before hanging up. He looks up at the blurred sky with hope that maybe the anticipated disaster will dissipate.

 ** _Author Notes:_** ** _Hey guys! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! This chapter kind of took me a while to write because I was doing some planning with were it's leading, and some plot stuff before I could update. But I have things sorted out now, so it shouldn't take me as long to update next time! Thank you for being supportive with this story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _\- C.R._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Steve leans on the door way with this his fists firmly planted in his jean pockets. He lets out a pathetic sigh before sliding off of the door way and into the tiny room which held his beautiful wife. He steps slowly over to her with his heart slightly racing from the nerve racking news to relay to her. He approaches her slowly while she types away on the laptop. His lips brush lightly against her exposed neck, he feels her tremble at the faint touch. The sound of typing suddenly stops echoing around them causing her to speak, "If you think that will get me to go along with your plan than you're wrong." Her voice was distant as if she was anticipating him.

Steve chuckles downwardly not too surprised by her chilling response, "It's an apology."

Natasha turns around to face him to see if he was being sincere. "What do you mean an apology?" Her voice shakes with excitement though she successfully masks her hope in her eyes. Steve pulls a chair next to her to sit down to tell her about their grown son.

"I saw him."

"What?" Steve looks away quickly before he explains more. "You saw our son? What did he look like? Is he healthy? Is he happy?" She asks rapidly not sure how to stop her self from asking so many questions.

Steve nods his head yes to all of her questions, "He seems to be happy and in love." Steve stifles a small grin growing on his lips at the memory of his son.

"In love?" Natasha asks even more curious than before. "With who?" Her eyes brighten at the thought of her son happy and with someone who brings him such joy.

"I'm not sure who she is, but she's very pretty. She looks sweet and compassionate which I think is a good fit for him. This is why I want to apologize to you when I saw him I felt happy, but I also felt regret. I'm sorry that I told you that it would've been best to leave him alone." Steve looks away with a pain of guilt stinging his heart once again.

"I forgive you... Does this mean?" Natasha hesitates to asks knowing the situation they are in with him being at risk of HYDRA finding him.

"I want to tell him the truth from us. But as much as I want to do that I can't shake my fear that he'll turn out like Bucky did. Their sick pawn in their twisted game. He's the only one I want to keep away from this cruel world, and just let him live his life. He seems happy and he's starting school soon, he has his scholarship. I don't want him to get distracted, I just want him to live his life and move on. I feel comfortable watching from a distance as long as he is happy." Steve explains somberly. His hands twist together as he dares to look into Natasha eyes.

"I understand, but what if they tell him first? We are risking a lot." Natasha adds with her voice descending into a soft whisper. "I just can't imagine him hating us."

Steve looks away wondering when it had been they had changed so drastically. It seemed only like yesterday they where fighting side by side protecting Earth from whatever evil threw at them. But now it seemed they had been consumed by weariness and hopelessness, he couldn't place when it happened that they were no longer as strong as they once were. Maybe it was when the Avengers spilt, or eleven years ago when their most precious love was threaten. He didn't know, but he didn't like who they were now, he wanted to change.

"I agree, but I want to give it sometime to let it settle. They haven't found him yet, and at this rate they might not." Steve encourages hoping he is doing the right thing though deep in his gut he knew something was off.

"Can we wait for three weeks?" Natasha asks as she reaches for his twisted hands to interlock with hers. Steve gazes at their hands while his thoughts drift back to when they first fell in love.

"We'll tell him in three weeks." Steve agrees knowing that would be enough time to let things settle.

* * *

James breathes shallow as the warm summer winds blow on his cheeks. He shuts his eyes trying to block out the noise from all the people walking by, but it didn't seem that he could. With a sigh he opens his eyes slowly to only lock eyes with a squirrel, a slight boyish grin flickers on his lips when he notices the squirrel eating a nut of some sort. "What you got there little fella?" He bends over towards the the grey squirrel rubbing his fingers together while trying to get its attention. The squirrel curiously sniffs towards him dropping his nut, and drawing his attention towards him. James slowly pulls out some crumbs left over from his sandwich to give to the lonely squirrel. The squirrel cautiously takes from his hand the left overs.

"What you doing out here all alone? Do you have any family?" James inquires his voice softly echoing in his own ears. His grey eyes cast downwardly realizing he's asking him self that question. "Well I guess you and I are in the same boat... Hope you enjoy the left over crumbs." He whispers while the squirrel scurries away.

James stretches long before jumping onto his feet with a short sigh. He pulls his hat tighter on his head before heading in the direction of the public library. James follows closely behind pedestrians keeping up with their quick pace. It didn't seem that people in New York knew how to slow down even for a moment. It slightly bothered him, but he could admit being among a ton of people lessen the chance of him being spotted. "Pardon me..." James politely says while moving pass a women who looks up at him as if she was about to say something. James crosses the road heading towards the massive Lion Statue indicating he is now at the Public Library. James stops to admire the marble Lion laying fiercely in front of the library. He smirks before heading up the stairs, and into the massive building full of knowledge.

He heads longingly over to the non-fiction section as if something awaits for him. He scans the spines of the books with hopes to find anything about genetics and mutation. He sighs heavily as he moves from one book shelf to another with no luck yet. He licks lips before spying something that maybe helpful. He pulls the book out slowly while placing his finger in the vacant spot to keep it open to place the book back. He opens the book hoping to have found anything, but it was not what he was looking for. He puts the book back disappointed before heading to the other side of the book shelf. "May I help you?" A young woman in her late twenties asks walking over to him with a soft feminine smile.

"Ah, yes..." James turns to face her with a slightly timid smile. "Do you have any thing on genetic mutation? Or genetic manipulation?"

"I believe we do... It would be found under science." She informs with a chirper ring in her voice. James follows her towards the science section with his heart swelling with anticipation. She points towards the long section of biology books, and medical books. "It should be found here. If you need any help just come and find me. My name is Amy."

She left him with his eyes growing wide at the large selection. He strolls down the aisle scanning the books ever so slowly, he didn't know if he would be able to find anything he is searching for. His eyes fall on a book with a familiar spin. He pulls the book out to only meet the eyes of scientist who were covered in a black and white print. "The scientist behind it all..." He reads out loud truly confused by the title. He cracks open the book with hopes that he will find some type of answer. He slides down the book shelf and sits on the hard carpeted flooring. His heavy eyes scan the tiny print they fall upon an interesting name, 'Oscorp'. He flips the book over to the end to see when it was publish. "2014?" He scoffs baffled they would make an illusion that this book was written sometime in the 1960's.

He sighs realizing he hasn't gotten anywhere with his research, but the truth was he had found something. He stands up tucking the book underneath his arm while heads back to wear he can check books out. He stands in the line flipping through the unread pages, "Next!" James without looking up steps up to the front desk. He puts the book onto the counter while pulling out his wallet. The woman scans the book slowly, "I'm guessing you are one those interns from Oscorp who have to read this book." She causally says with her voice fond with boredom.

"No, I'm a student at NYU..." James informs without missing a beat. He looks up at the middle age woman with a handsome smile while handing her his I.D..

"Science major?" She asks taking his I.D. from him.

"Something like that." He shrugs while taking the book and his I.D. from her.

She smiles friendly, "Well I hope your studies go well. Next!"

* * *

James heads out the door to greeted by a warm blast of wind while he jogs down the stairs and to the sidewalk filled with people. He sighs while starring at his new checked out book. He walks down the street hoping to find his way towards NYU. He weaves in and out of people his mind racing with thought of how to start his scientific research. He looks down once again at his book to see a familiar face. He stops walking realizing who he is _Norman Osborn._ James quickly picks up his pace towards his school with an idea sparking in his mind.

* * *

"Mr. Parker, would you like me to relay this information to the editor?" A female voice asks over the phone intercom. Peter puts down his ramen quickly while he slurps up the rest of his noodles before answering.

"No, no, that's fine. I'll do it, thank you Mrs. Franky." Peter replies his mouth still full of food. He picks up a napkin to whip his mouth trying to compose himself. He stares at his mess of a desk noticing all of his photos are out of place and no where near ready for the editor to see. He picks up a few pictures of the mayor and some other important politicians. He rubs his temples suddenly feeling stressed from the due date growing closer.

"These photos are a mess..." He whispers to himself while organizing them together one by one. He taps the photos together on the wooden desk. Peter puts the photos into a file before setting them on the far right of his desk away from everything else. He taps the table with the end of his chop stick with thought before standing up to pace around the room.

"I need a better story..." Peter mumbles now heading over to the window over looking the bustling city. "Spider-man hasn't been in the paper in a while..." A smirk rises on his cheeks while he chuckles to himself. He stumbles back over to his desk while rummaging through a box labeled ' _Photos of you know who'._ He flops back down in his chair when he finds the most recent photo that was taken last week.

"I guess this will do...this story was pretty interesting." He laughs while putting the photo down with the file on the far right.

"Could that technically be a selfie?" A female voice asks from the door way.

"Well it could be, but you know..." Peter stands up to greet Cecile. Cecile walks in carrying a stack of papers with a struggling grin. "Did you see your aunt?" Peter asks taking the stack from her.

Cecile pushes back a nagging strain of hair behind her ear, "I saw her and had lunch with her. She asked about you. I told her you were stupidly busy."

"She asked about me?" Peter asks peering over the stack of papers he's flipping through. Cecile sits down rolling her eyes knowing what he is about to say. "Yo-"

"She was wanting to know if you have eaten today and that was it." She interjects with a proud smirk.

Peter raises his bowl of half eaten ramen, "Tell her that I did eat. Why does Michelle always asks questions about me?"

"I don't know...maybe she likes you..." Cecile winks while stuffing a peanut M&M in her mouth. Peter looks up from his stack of papers confused.

"We're-"

"Exactly." Cecile once again interrupts before jumping up from her seat. "I gotta go, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"together." Peter finishes his sentence once she heads out the door leaving him with his work, "Where does she have to go in such a hurry?" He asks to himself still starring at the door.

* * *

Cecile walks up the steps leading towards the entrance to James's apartment building. She hesitance to open the door to head into the building unable to gain the courage she walks down the steps to wait for him. She probably should of texted James to let him know she was coming by, but recently it seemed that everything was better for them when it was spontaneous. The door open causing her to turn around quickly with hopes it was him.

"Cecile?" Her smiles falls flat when she sees Griffin instead of James. "W-what are you doing here?" He stumbles to asks taken back to see her all of a sudden.

"Um, I was walking by and I need to rest my feet so I just happen to sit down on the steps." She hurries to lie knowing he probably won't believe her.

Griffin walks down towards her with his hands his pockets, "Right... you looked like you were waiting for someone."

"I wasn't." She quickly assures.

"You sure you weren't waiting on James?" He asks curiously.

At the mention of James's name her cheeks flush, she quickly covers her cheeks trying to hide the oncoming redness. "Is he here?" Cecile asks unaware that Griffin doesn't know that James and her have seen each other.

"No..." Griffin answers, "But the last I heard from him was that he was at the public library..."

Cecile shifts at the news, her heart sinks knowing she won't be able to see him, "Alright, well let him know I came by to see him. See you around..." Cecile quickly walks away not wanting to discuss anymore about James because she knows Griffin will implore.

"Humph, that's weird..." Griffin whispers to himself curious while watching Cecile leave in a hurry.

* * *

James pushes open the large door opening into a hallway lite with a reddish hue. He walks down the hallway cautiously trying to not bring attention to him, he turns towards an empty lab. He looks down to notice the door slightly open without hesitation James walks into the lab and shuts the door. He sets the book next to him as he scans the lab's. James notices he is in a phlebomist lab, "I could draw my blood... then I could test it. It could give me the answers I need."

Without hesitation James gathers up the materials he need to draw his blood with. He puts the tourniquet around his forearm and threads the needle into the holder before he cotton swabs his arm with cold alcohol. He taps the tube before connecting it to the holder. He slips the tourniquet off taking a deep breath before slowly moving the needle into his vein. He watches at the red liquid quickly fills the tube, he then removes the tube to fill another one. James slowly releases the needle from his arm breathing shallowly. He lifts the two tubes full of his blood with anticipation. He hears footsteps coming down the hallway causing him to stuff the tubes into his pockets.

"Who are you?" James squints at the blinding flash light shining in his eyes.

"I'm I'm a student here..." James explains with a weak smile before the guard rips him from the stool he was sitting on. James winces as the security guard drags him out into the lobby.

"Wait, here." The guard orders gruffly before going behind his desk to call probably the police.

James leans on the desk with a heavy sigh, "I'm telling the I attend here."

"Then show me your ID." The guard says now looking up at James.

"I-"

"Hey, did you get what I asked you to get me?" A voice hollers from behind James causing him to turn around. James stares puzzled unable to answer. "Excuse me, I'm sorry but Mr. Stark, Tony Stark asked him to retrieve something from here."

"Do you know he was in a Phlebotomist lab?" The guard asks annoyed.

"Mr. Stark told you to go to the lab next to it." James looks around quickly before going along with the lie.

"I went into that lab because it was opened. I got confused." James quickly explains trying to keep up with the speed of this lie.

"See! Look all can be forgiven, and he truly does go to school here. So if you don't mind we'll be going."

"What's your name?" The guard asks not believing them.

"Peter Parker. You may know me best for my photography skills with the Daily Bugle, but I can assure you I work for Mr. Stark as well. I have been involved in his many scientific projects since I was sixteen so eleven years later I am still doing that." Peter rambles to say with slight swayed confidence.

"I will need some information on him to make sure this legitimate." The guard informs Peter with a deep sigh.

"His name is James Barton, he is on the soccer team here at NYU. He is a freshman, but he gained a scholarship with Mr. Stark's program called Excellent Kids." Peter explains with more confidence than before. "We'll be going, and if you have any questions give Tony Stark a call." Peter turns to walk away with James towing behind him.

James and Peter walks outside onto campus not one or the other addressing each other. James stops walking feeling more than confused, "How did you know I was there?" Peter turns around to look at James who lingers on the steps.

"I didn't. I was actually the one running the errand, but then I saw you." Peter explains stuffing his hands in his front pockets.

"How do you know me?" James stutters to say still not able to comprehend all that has happened.

Peter shrugs his shoulders, "I guess you look too familiar to not recognize you even if you dyed your hair. You forgot I'm friends with your brother and I hear a lot about you. And I probably shouldn't mention this, but Cecile talks about you a lot two."

"I did forget about that, and that you probably have a mission..." James walks down the steps to talk easier with Peter.

Peter smirks at how much he resembles his birth parents, "I never received orders to protect you. This is just a mere coincidence." James nods his head feeling like he could trust Peter.

"Could I ask you to help me with something, and not tell anyone about it? I feel like you might understand more than most would about genetics." James breathes in nervous about his response.

"I could help you, but I'm not sure if you want to pull on that thread. I don't know much about what all is going on with you and theses people, but I've heard bout them and I would be careful if I were you." Peter advises cautiously knowing that James could do something that could put him in a position that he doesn't want to be in.

"Why don't I want to pursue this?" James asks still not understanding why everyone is trying their hardest to keep him away from the truth.

Peter shoulders slump forward as if he doesn't have the answer, "I just know that whatever is behind this is evil. I've dealt with many forms of evil, but this, this just seems different. I will help you to gain understand for yourself, but I don't want you to go seeking for trouble." James looks downward before nodding his head slowly in agreement.

* * *

"I'm not interested in the possibilities, I want the facts." Viper hisses into the phone while she paces back and forth. She rubs her temples peeved at the incompetence she hears on the other line, "Tell me!" She yells.

"Things are difficult to process, but we must reach the boy soon." The other person on the other line shakily informs.

"How soon?" Viper sighs while sitting down on the hotel bed.

"Anytime." The person says before Viper violently hangs up the phone. She stands up hastily to walk towards the window over looking the city.

"Anytime..." She slurs while her dark eyes scan the city with a stressful sigh. "Soon..."

 _ **Author Notes:**_ **I'm sorry I have not updated in a while! It was difficult writing this chapter, and figuring out where I'm going with it next! I hope you all like this chapter! I will try my hardest to update the next chapter faster!**

 ** _-C.R._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"The gene should've cancled each other, right?" James asks his voice high with concentration as he rumges through a bag of doritos. James draws out a square and evenly distributing out the traits while Peter scans a screen with a layout of James's DNA. Peter bites on a twisler tearing it from his mouth before answering James, "I'm not that great with DNA... but from what I'm looking at it seems like your DNA is laced with some type of super enhanced structure..."

"Obviously..." James side glances over at Peter bemused.

Peter glances over at James taken back by the sarcasm, "I'm saying it's not what you call completely normal even for a super human. I mean when I got bit by the super gentic spider, my DNA didn't look anything like this. It was enhanced forsure, but your's is...is I don't know how to describe it. But I can see why they would want you... You're a lethal weapon."

"I'm-I'm what?" James stutters looking over Peter's shoulder unsure how to respond. "I can't be that dangerous considering all of the heroes and villians out there in the galaxy."

"I wouldn't say Dangerous... I would say more special." Peter assures impressed by the possiblites and potential of James's strength. "The things you could do for this world are endless... I mean you are the son of Captain America and Black Widow." James eyes fall to the floor feeling lost even more as his search for understanding leads him to even more confusion.

"What causes you to do what you do?" He inquires feeling hoplessness resonate in his chest.

"What do you mean?" Peter turns around to face James who now leans on the wall behind him his head hanging low.

James shallows drly before looking up, "The whole 'The Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman' thing. What causes you to do it, your convictions?" James brow creases as he tries to grasp for why he should use what he is at all.

"A sense responablity. I know what it's like to loose people you love, and it to be partly your fault... with the power you have, you can do either three things. One: Nothing. You could go your whole life keeping your gifts a secret and never lifting a finger to help anyone. Two: you could use it for selfish reasons, for gain. I've seen so many men and women who have theses ablities and they do it for themselves, to gradify theselves, but each one failed..."

Peter's words became lyrical as memories fill his mind with passion, "Or thirdly: You could use it for good. I know it's hard to believe that you can make a difference when there are so many like you, but you can. I see this DNA that shows you have inheriated power, but I also see curiousty. And I believe becuase of the curioustly you'll eventually come to face with why you are the way you are. I'm saying you don't have to go to the end of the galaxy to save people, sometimes you can save someone even if it's getting their bike back from a theif."

James eyes soften realizing Peter is right. He becomes quit as he processes all he had learned in just over two hours, it became clear to him that he possibily could do something beyond finding the truth. "What if there was way to end HYDRA?" Peter looks up perplexed by the question. "What If..." James hestiates fearful, "I end HYDRA?"

"You'll need training, back up, and possibily weaponry. But it could be done; It'll be a process though..." Peter folds his arms liking where this is heading.

"I need answers about them and why they want me... And I also need more info about me... I-I don't know how to find information. I've barely got any with what we have here." James voice cracks with frustration as he starts to pace around the room.

"Sometimes to find the answers we've been looking for we have to go to the source of lies..." James stops pacing at Peter's profound words.

"I may know somebody who has information that we could use... You probably know him."

"Who?" Peter eyes light up with peaked curiousty.

"H-he was a friend of the family, mainly my dad's friend, turned mother's new love interest at one point... Bucky, The Winter Solider? I haven't seen him a little over ten years." James voice drops at the old name causing slight remorse.

"Oh, yeah..." Peter chuckles, "I remeber him. He had a metal arm, that was cool."

"Right... The problem is, I don't exactly kno-w where he is..." James slurs while biting his lip slightly embrassed.

"Easy, we just track him." Peter chimes with a soft shrug.

"How?" James asks skeptical.

"How? Ha!" Peter scoffs jumping to his feet with excitment. "Kid, I know Tony Stark."

"Isn't he old?" James asks not buying this plan.

"W-well yeah, but no! Look, I did the Stark Internship so I know a few things!" Peter eyes widen with liveliness. "I'll be right back." Peter zings into the next room leaving James alone and confused.

Peter returns with the Spiderman mask on. James blinks unamused, "What does your mask have to do with anything?" Peter glances downward before answering.

"What? This is the Stark Intership." James mouths what before he continus to explain, "Mr. Stark made this suit, so it has some ablities that we can use to find your friend. Hey, Karen!" James watches as Peter walks around intently listening to something.

"Can you find a man named Bucky Barns aka The Winter Solider?" Peter asks while James watches as if he is crazy. "She found him! He's in...Virgina. Specifically Virgina Beach."

"Virgina Beach? I used lived there before I moved in with the Barton's." James explains curious on why Bucky is still there.

"Thank you, Karen." Peter slips off his masks revealing a smiling face with disheveled hair. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know... I mean, I don't think Francis will let me go... Or I should say I don't know how to get pass Francis." James sighs feeling defeated before he ever could try to find HYDRA.

"Don't worry about Francis.. I'll take care of it." Peter adds with an encouraging smile.

James jumps at the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. He takes his phone and laughs when he sees the caller ID. "Speaking of the Devil." He says showing Peter the phone before answering, "Hello?"

"Hey, where you at?" Francis asks on the other line.

"Um, um," James stumbles to say not wanting to reveal he's with Peter. "I'm in Queens..."

"Why are you in Queens?" Francis asks confused.

"I wanted to explore the city, and I heard that Queens is a pretty rad place. So I headed over here and found some cool places?"

"Why is that a question?" Francis asks skeptical and really amused.

"Why are you a question?" James glances over at Peter who nods with approval.

"That doesn't make sense... When are you coming home?" Francis asks avoiding the sorry excuse for his sorry lying.

"I'm coming home now." He answers quickly.

"Alright, well make it home quick.. Griffin looks lost without you..." Francis chuckles beforing hanging up the phone.

"Phew...That'd was close." James sits down anxious.

"You need to get better at lying, but anyway, go on home. We'll meet up again and figure things out. Don't worry..." Peter adds while walking with James to the door.

"See you around!" James hollers back as he walks down the hall.

* * *

James turns around the corner looking down at his phone only to bump into someone. "Oh, sorry..." James mumbles distractly looking up.

"James?" A very familar voices asks before James can register who is infront of him.

"C-cecile?" He stutters softly. "Wha-what are you doing here?" He utters to say while he twist his hands together nervously.

She glances noticing his hands, "I could asks you the same thing..." She smiles warmly hoping to calm him. "I'm meeting my aunt here, but I'm really surprised to see you here. Do you know him?"

"Hm?" James looks at her with puppy lost eyes, "Yeah! I know him! I met him through Francis because they are buddies. And I was in Queens just visisting and we bumped into each other. And hung out and did dude things."

"Dude things? What's that?" Cecile asks unable to stifle a smile.

"Chess." James answers quickly without thought.

"W-What?" Cecile laughs making James laugh as well.

"Would you like ice cream? Or Coffee, no that'll keep me up. Okay, whatever you want." James rambles feeling dumb.

"Are you asking me to hang out?"

"Yeah..." She smiles brightly before answering him.

"Then yes." James looks around lost.

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to whatever." She adds swaying a little with anticpation.

"Oh, well I kind of need a definate answer to the food area." He explains further.

"You hungry?"

"I'm straving." He answers short and sweet.

"Well I know a good Thai place around here." She says while now heading back to the direction of the stairwell.

"I've never had Thai before." James admits softly following her.

"Well it's a new experience!" She excalims across her shoulder. James skips some steps to walk next to her.

"I"m always having new experiences with you." Her assures with a smirk. Cecile smiles downwardly hiding the oncoming blush.

* * *

After getting amazing Thai food James and Cecile head towards a park in Southwest Queens. Once they get there they lay down on the grass in front of a lake letting the cool summer night sweep over them. "I forgot, but you did something diffferent with your hair..." Cecile says pointing towards his hair.

"Oh, yeah..." James reaches up touching his hair remembering he dyed it. "I did this so you know they won't find me." Cecile nods her head not saying much about that.

"Can I ask you a question?" James asks with a sigh turning his head to look at Cecile who is looking longingly at the stars.

"Of Course..." She turns towards him with a welcoming smiling.

"What do you think of me becoming like my parents?" His voice grows timided as he waits for her response.

"Why do you want do you want to do that?" She asks with an open mind.

"I was talking to Peter-"

"Spider-Man." Cecile interjects with a cheeky smile.

"You know?" James asks taken back.

"Of course, I know, he's terrible at keeping secrets. The best way to describe Peter is he's a twenty-seven year old, living in a one bedroom flat in Queens. He eats left overs and soggy ramen for breakfast, and works at the Daily Bugle as his personal selfie taker. And still says he does/has the Stark Intership which is his suit... He's the living the life." She laughs at how great it is to do the things you love. James smirks at her perfect description of Peter.

"Well he said something that inspired me. I could make a difference, and I could end HYDRA once and for all. This orgination has torn my family to shreds in more than one way, so I think it's only fair to end them." James explains while nibbling on his lower lip.

"So Vengance, a vendetta of some sort?" She asks with a slight sigh.

"Well, yeah. I mean, they killed my parents and put my other parents in the hosptial it's only right. And constanly after me." James adds with passion waving his arms around expressivly with every word.

"If it's for vengance then I don't think you should do it..." Cecile slowly admits knowing he will not be happy with her response.

"What? Did you not hear what I just said?" James asks offend deeply. "I'm not like Peter who has responablity as his thing, and my dad his whole thing was patrotism, and my mom was to clean her slate. So..."

"No, I mean, you might be more like your dad than you realize. You really are doing it to protect your family and others who potentially could be affected by HYDRA. Am I wrong?" Cecile explains wishing she had better explained herself before.

"Well no... I just really want answers and to stop all this..." He sighs feeling almost stupid for trying.

"Then do it." She softly encourages causing James to look at her perplexed.

"Really?" His voice softens unexpectedly. She nods her head with a faint smile.

"You really do wear your heart on your sleeve..." She says jokingly.

"What? No, I don't." James scoffs offendly, "The nerve..."

"I'm being facetious... you really only wear it around me or Francis sometimes Griff... It's like you don't know what to do with emotion, so it comes out intenstly and randomly." She says observantly.

"Whatever..." He brushes off what she said not liking the fact she knows him that well.

"You're actually really aloof half the time which confuses me... like you really confuse me sometimes. But then other times I competley understand you..you're a great mystery. I would say that your myer's bridge type is most likely an INTP...maybe..." She looks off in the distances with deep thought.

"What's that?" James asks confused.

"It's your personality type... there's sixteen catergoires that people fall into." Cecile explains exciedly.

"So like Astrology...?" James asks trying not to poke fun.

"No, it's actual scientific psycology fact." Cecile explains while taking her phone out of her poket.

"You sure about that?" He asks biting his upper lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"ugh, such a classic INTP thing to say... Look here is my type, I'm an ENFP. Read it." She plops the phone on his chest making him read. James picks up the phone squiting at the bright screen, he turns down the brightness before reading with a smile.

"Humph, I would agree that is you." He agrees handing her back his phone.

"Seeee, amazing right?" She emaphasizes amazed.

"You have an obession." He points out the obvious while he turns on his side to look at her better.

"Of course I do." She states proudly making him laugh.

"You're cute." He compliments warmth growing in his chest. Cecile smile grows to the point of her cheeks hurting.

"Thank you." She laughs before sitting up pulling her knees to her chest. Her hair cascades down her back making her innoncently beautiful. "Can I ask you something?" Cecile looks down at the moonlight grass unsure of herself.

"What?" James asks his voice husky with exhaustion.

"Nevermind, it's dumb." Cecile quickly changes her mind not wanting to expose her thoughts. She shakes her head trying to grasp her emotions.

"You can't do that! You can't just ask a question and then not ask a question and leave me with curiousty for the rest of the night. It will steal my sleep..." James excaliams laughing while sitting up as well.

"Mkay... well..." She stops trying to formulate her words.

"Why do you do this? You always leave me in wonder like just come out and say what you mean." James empahtically says with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Is that why you left?" She look at him with wide eyes shock she just said that.

"What?" James shakes his head now confused. "Left? Like...what?"

"You know...back-back then..." She says gesturing to when they were teenagers.

"When we were together?" He asks now putting the pieces together.

"Yeah..."

"No... I left because I felt like I was holding you back. You were about to move, and I thought becuase of our age it would've been best to not have a long distance realtionship. And for you to be free, and I felt like I wasn't good enough for you." James answers truthfully hoping that would help her understand better.

"Oh..." She looks downwardly happy it wasn't because of her, but also sadden by the fact he thought he wasn't good enough for her.

"I never stopped having feelings for you..." James suddenly whispers, but enough for her to hear.

"What?" She looks at him quickly shocked by what he just admited.

"I mean back then, not not now. I don't have feelings for you now, I did back then when..." James rambles pass the point of realizing his mistake.

"O-oh.. I see what you mean." She gives him a faint smile trying to defuse the sitation, "I'm sorry I brought it up. I know realtionship stuff can make you uncomfortable."

"No," He soft spokenly reassures her, "No, it's good that you did. I mean you said you wanted understanding right?"

Cecile blinks trying to keep here eyes from watering. She touches her cheek hiding the small stray tear. "Are you okay?" James asks noticing her change in dispostion.

"I'm fine. You know it must be the outdoors, I get allergies in the summer because of pollin and my eyes water sometime from it. I actually have a head ache like in the sinus area so... ya know..." She explains now cupping her cheeks embrassed by the sudden burst of unwanted reaction to her unwanted emotions.

"Oh? Do you want to go?" He asks not wanting her to be uncomfortable outside.

"Do you?" She asks looking over at him with big eyes.

"Not really..." He answers truthfully.

"We can stay for a little bit longer..." She says while they lay back down on the grass.

"Okay..." James agrees yawning deeply.

* * *

James stirs at the bright light causing him to open his eyes slowly. He blinks as he stares up at the orangy hazy sky, "Holy Shit!" James sits up relazing he fell asleep. He looks down to find Cecile wrapped safely in his arms still causing his heart to beat even faster. "She looks like an angel..." He says under his breath still very sleepy. He nudges her awake, she softly sighs awake barely opening her eyes. "What time is it?" She asks unaware of her surroundings.

"Cecile..." James sweetly says trying to wake her up fully.

"Ja-" Cecile scans her surroundings taking in the trees, the sky, and James's arms. She sits up quickly panicked, "We stayed out here all night?"

"Yes..." James slurs still sleepy.

"I'm dead." She pushes her hair back panicked, "You're dead... I still live with my parents."

"Nice knowing ya..." James says sarcastically with a smile.

"Com'on!" She excalims jumping to her feet with James in tow following slowly behind.

* * *

James slowly unlocks the door as he glances his surroundings before creeking open the door. He turns around after shutting the door to find Griffin sprawled on the couch fast asleep. Without making any noise James heads into his room shutting the door hoping to not wake anyone. He quickly changes out of his jeans and slips off his shirt before sliping on some sweat pants and curling into bed going fastly back to sleep.

Five hours later, the door opens causing James to stir only a little, "James, get up." Francis orders as he pulls the covers off his brother.

"What?" James grabs the sheets back pulling them over his head annoyed.

"I thought we'd go to DC and see mom and dad..." Francis adds now sitting on the edge of his bed. James slowly pulls the covers off of him now interested in the conversation.

"What about Griff?" Francis looks up at the ceiling with a smirk.

"I'm sure Cecile could come and check on him every now and then." James sits up quickly shaken by Francis's statement. "Don't look so surprised. I know where you were last night. I put the two together." Francis snikers standing up beyond amused.

James glances downward with a guilty expression before confirming his brother's accusation, "You were right..."

"I knew it... Get a shower and we'll leave in thirty minutes." Francis walks out the door leaving James bewildered. James stands up with a exhausted sigh before heading to take a shower.

Once competley dress James heads out into the living room to be greeted by Griffin who cheekily smiles at him. "Wha-what?" James chuckles heading over towards the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't know Romeo had a randezvous with Juliet every week since we got here." Griffin walks in behind James folding his arms together while James opens the fridge ignoring him. "Com'on, James. She came by yesterday looking for you. Why would she do that unless you've already seen her?" Griff implores walking towards the cabinet to pull out a bowl.

James stands up shutting the fridge pulling out the milk and some fruit. He puts grapes down on the counter looking up at Griff with a raised brow, "She came by?"

"Yeah, I went out to take out the trash, and she was at the stairs looking for someone. And she asked if you were here, so like why was she here?" He asks pouring Lucky Charms in his bowl.

"I don't know," James answers aloof while popping a grape in his mouth.

"Ah, Com-"

"James! You ready?" Francis hollers out from the living room.

"Yeah!" James grabs his back pack from the counter before heading towards the living room, "Also, Griff, if you get lonley call Cecile. I'm sure she'll be around this area."

"I'm sure she will be..." Griff sighs as James and Francis leave.

* * *

Francis and James head to DC in silence while James looks up information about SHIELD and HDYRA on his phone. Francis glances over noticing his brother engrossed in his phone probably looking up interesting facts like always. "What you reading?"

"Hm?" James doesn't look up from his phone, "Just something interesting."

"You look really invested in it." Francis chuckles changing the song on the radio. James nods his head still not paying much attention to what his brother is saying.

His eyes scan the screen engulfing all of the history. His eyes stop scanning when he reads the name Captain America. His shoulders slack as he reads the paragraph about how Cap and HYDRA have been enemies over the years. "We're here." James looks up from reading as they pull into a secure parking lot with guards surrounding the premiter. Francis parks the car before they head towards the hospital.

"This is a extremely secure place." James whispers as they walk down the white halls towards the ICU. Francis nods his head vaguely before they are greeted by a nurse with a friendly smile.

"Your father is in room 120 and your mother is in 124, Mr. Barton should be awake right now." The nurse informs before walking towards another patients room.

Francis and James walk into room 120 to find Clint sitting up still pale, but watching TV. "Hey, boys!" Clint sings when he notices his boys in the room.

"Hey!" They both chime before heading over to sit on the chairs provided for them. "How you feeling?" Francis asks with deeply concern eyes.

"Better, lots better. How are you two? How's New York?" Clint looks over at James who scans the room with a tight liped expression. "James?"

James blinks now hearing his father speak to him, "Oh, um, it's good." Clint musters a smile when he answers him vaguely.

Francis loosk over at James slightly annoyed for his distance, "It's been more than good for you. You met someone." James snaps his attention towards Francis bambi eyed hating that he mentioned Cecile.

"I did not." He defends suddenly referting back to when he was eight. Francis smiles knowing he's got James out of his shell now.

"oH, yes you did. Dad, remember that girl that was James friend in Iowa?" Francis adds making James squrim.

Clint painfully laughs at his boys silliness, "I remember her, you met with her in New York? You two dating again?"

"N-no!" James exclaims with a smile appearing, "We're just friends." He assures taping his dad's hand.

"More like friend's with beneifits." Francis teases merciless.

"That's...not. true." James infroms rolling his eyes. "How's mom?" He asks changing the subject to more important matters.

Clint looks away not sure how to tell the boys, "She still hasn't woken up."

"What do you mean?" Francis asks his voice cracks with the unsettling news.

James stands up quietly and heads towards the door, "Where are you going?" Clint asks watching James closely.

James doesn't answer as he walks out the room and a little down the hall into his mom's room. He stops when he sees her peacfully sleeping with a tube in her mouth. His heart sinks at the sight, his beautiful mother now laid up unresponsive. He looks away blinking away the tears glisting in his eyes, he takes a deep breath heading over to her. "Hey, mama..." James whispers pulling a chair next to her bedside. He sits down and takes her hand into his. "How are you?" His thumb strokes her hand as he pushes back her hair from her face with his other hand.

"I met someone..." James softly states with a tender smile as he watches her slow breathing. "Remember Cecile?...ha, of course you do... well she and I have been hanging out, secretly of course. And well," He breathes with slight laughter escaping his lips, "I think she still likes me... I know I still like her... You were right about her, Mama. She is something to marvel at. I'm scared to do anything about theses feelings, but I'll see what happens."

Francis leans on the door way watching James, he shallows trying to gain strength to be there better for him. James leans his forhead on her hand that he clutches desperately. "Mama, please wake up..." He pleads boyishly as a stray tear slips down his cheeks. Unsure if he imaganied it he felt her softly squeeze his hand lovingly. "Mama?" His voice squeeks as he sits up rapdily staring for any signs of her waking. He stands up checking her, "Mama? Mama? Mom?"

Francis hurries over next to James, "What is it?" He looks over at James breathing heavy.

"I-I felt her squeeze my hand..." James admits feeling foolish.

"Really?" Francis asks hopeful as he touches her cheek softly, "Mama? Are you here?" James and Francis smile at each other their eyes bright with hope.

Their smiles fade when they hear her heart rate increasing, "What's happening?" James asks starring at the monitor. Francis turns quickly to head out of the room to get a nurse. "Nurse!" Francis calls from outside the door way.

James turns back to Bobbie watching her closly as the machine flatelines causing him to snap back towards the machine panicked. He grabs the call button and pushes it repeatedly. "Francis!" James yells as he grabs her hand.

"Mama, Mama?" His voice penetrating through the choas now ensuing around him as nurses and doctors rush into his room. "Mama!" James yells as the sound of the monitor is suddenly drowned out by the orders being given around them. James watches he is removed from the room and the door is shut in his face.

Francis grabs James away from the door unsteadly, "You okay?" He asks scanning his brother. James nods his head slowly feeling overwhelmed.

"I don't know what happened..." He answers truthfully. He stops talking when he notices some one walking down the hall putting a empty vial in his pocket. "I'll be right back..." James whispers as he slowly heads off into the direction the man went.

James hides behind a open door when he notices the man glance behind him. He watches as the takes out his phone and speaks something in Russian. "Russian?" James asks suddenly remembering what he read about HYDRA. After the man hung up the phone James appears out from behind the door, "Excuse me..." James walks over to the man standing tall. The man looks up at James while he puts something in his mouth.

"Yes?" The man asks cooly. James glances down noticing the vial again, but this time could see the contianments that were once in it. The man follows James eyes realzing he sees the vial. They make eye contact before the man punches James in the face and runs down the hall.

James grabs his nose stumblng back by the blow. He scans the hall noticing the man dissapeared, he takes off running in the direction he thinks the man had went. James runs down the hall weaving in and out of people, "Excuse me! Sorry!" He bust down the door leading to the fire escape stairwell. He scans the stair well for any signs of the man. When he notices the man is no where in sight he runs back into the hallway.

James stops running once he reaches the third floor lobby, he scans the area breathing heavy. The man walks down the stairs calmly nodding kindly to everyone he sees. "HEY!" James yells causing the man to turn around quickly. "STOP!" James pushes pass people as he follows after the man who is now reaching the second lobby.

James jumps over the railing and onto the second floor cutting the man off in his tracks. Unable to escape the man pulls out a knife and raises it towards James, "Move." James glances at the knife contemplating his next action.

"No. _You **move.**_ " James grabs the man's wrist twisting it around causing him to drop the knife. The man yelps as he kicks James in the shin causing him to release his wrist. The man knocks James off his feet before grabbing the knife again, and starts heading towards the stairs. James twist to kick the man's feet out from under him. He avoids the move only to be faced with James now punching him in the gut. The man snarls as he bends over in pain, "I have felt a similar punch before...I can't quite place it." He glares up at James before lunging forward slicing his side.

"Ugh!" James grasps his side as the knife cuts deep. James looks over when he hears men running towards the second stairwell completley armored. James grabs the man before he can escape and slams him on the ground knocking the knife from his hand. "Who are you?" He demands cupping the collar of his shirt in his fist.

The man lets out a deranged laugh, "You already know... Who I am, James Rogers..."

"Who are you?" James growls slamming him back down on the ground.

"Hail HYDRA..." The man utters before crunching on something. James lets go of the man as the white foam froms around his mouth. James stumbles back as soliders surround them.

"Stand down!" They order as they raise their guns towards them. James lift his hands over his hand in surrender before they take him away.

"Hyrda..." James whispers to himself as the world starts to spin around him. "Can't be..."

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _ **Hey, guys! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! A lot has happened in this long chapter, but it's really exciting to get to write the rest of this story. lol! Thank you for the reviews!**_

 _ **-C.R. :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

"No!" James slams his fist onto the metal table infuriated. "I didn't start it! You have to believe me!" He breathes rapidly as an agent sits down in front of him eyeing him. "He was going to kill my mother, I had to stop him... you _have_ to believe me. I would never do anything to harm anyone. I swear." The agent with short silver hair turns away from James thinking about all that he just said.

"Who was the man?" The agent inquires still facing away from him.

James looks down hesitant, "Hydra." The agent glances over his shoulder while nodding his head already knowing he's telling the truth.

"Why would they kill her? Why would they kill your father?" He pauses, "Or are they after you?"

"I-I don't know..." James answers truthfully shallowing his fear, "When I was a child they were after me, but then my-my actual parents died because of them. They were trying to protect me, and in that process, they died. I don't know what they want from me."

"You still fought on government property and you actually think you are in the right?" The agent turns quickly around glaring at James.

"I think I did what I thought was appropriate. Hydra is alive, Thanos is no longer our issue, he's dead. Loki is dead. It's Hyrda who's alive." James quickly explains feeling flustered. "They will always be alive..."

"James, what happened to your parents is unfortunate, but this is not your fight. You have to lay low, if they find out about you then they will kill you or worse. Look I don't know if Francis is a good fit to keep you, I know you are nineteen. You are an adult, and you will make your own decisions. But I think you need to be living with someone who knows more about your situation than you do and understands the threat." The agent explains rubbing his temples stressed.

"Like who? You really trust any of the so-called Avengers take care of me? They are impulsive even if some of them are old." James groans shaking his head.

"Tony Stark might be a good fit, he's not like how he was. After all the things he's been through, I think he might be able to keep you safe." James looks down slightly offended.

"My father and Tony Stark never got along and had a brawl. My mother betrayed Mr. Stark, I'm their son, there's no way I can go there." James sighs, "You aren't bringing me to Tony Stark, you're bringing me to the Avengers. I will be kept in that place surrounded around by special people who's one job is to make sure I stay. I won't do it. As you said, I'm an adult, I have school starting in a month, I have soccer camp in a week. I will return home with my brother and I will stay low." James gets up to leave knowing he told a half-truth.

"Is it right for me to assume you won't stay low, considering who your biological parents and adoptive are?" James stops at the door knowing they have every right to be skeptical.

"I guess, You'll just have to wait and see," James answers snarky before walking out confidently.

* * *

James struts out feeling overwhelmed by all the questioning. He walks past the military guards who eye him carefully as he heads out the door and into the warm summer night. James takes out a cigarette to light feeling desperate. He sighs before taking a long drag on the cigarette, his minds wonder to all the questions and to the guy he chased after. He rubs his side were they bandaged up. "I'm surprised they let you go." A voice says from behind. James quickly drops the cigarette stomping it out. Francis walks up standing next to him with a long drawn out sigh while putting his hands in his pockets.

"I have so many questions, I don't know where to start. The way you ran after that man it was instinct like it was what you do. You are a defender, just like your father... It scares me, honestly. You have this look in your eye that I've never seen. You smoke because nothing hurts you, you can't get drunk, cigarettes cant kill you. Your like mutant, but your not. The son of two Avengers who happen to be genetically modified. Everything about you is different and unique. I feel like you don't know how to handle it, so you run. But recently you're wanting to fight, and you don't know what to do." Francis looks over towards James, who is starting off in the distance.

"I want the truth. I want to know why my parents died, I want an understanding of who I am and why I am the way I am. I want to protect what is mine." James looks at Francis with tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm tired of loosing. I want to kill Hydra."

"Why?" Francis looks down worried for his little brother.

James grides his teeth feeling helpless, "Because!" He snaps, "Because they have taken everything from me! Don't you get it? I've lost everything, and yet they are still alive trying to take the only thing I have left and which is my sanity!"

Francis quickly defends himself overwhelmed by James's outburst, "Hey! I do know how you feel! You aren't the only one they've stolen from, my parents are in that hospital and my mother might not make it!" James turns to look at Francis angry.

"Well, your parents aren't dead yet." He snarls resentful.

Francis stares at James blankly surprised by what he just said, "Whatever, James. Be selfish, if that's what you want to be. You want to be a hero, and go save the damn city then go. Be like the rest of them, be impulsive, but you'll lose everything. And for the record, you don't know everything, and you haven't lost all thought you have." Francis walks away from James fed up with his attitude lately.

"What do you mean?" James calls out feeling guilty.

"Keep searching and you'll find out!" Francis calls out still walking away.

James plops down on the sidewalk so frustrated that he could scream. He covers his face with the palms of his hands trying to calm down. "You okay, Kid?" A voice from a short distance asks. James blinks recognizing that voice, but it was only like dream that he heard that voice before.

"I'm fine," James calls out not wanting to be bothered.

"You don't look fine." The man says still keeping a good distance between them. James heart races as the voice become even more familiar as he talks. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No, No..." James quietly answers feeling his heart starting to pound out of his chest, "I have to go..."

"You sure? You don't look well, kid." The man's voice was fatherly but also distant.

"I think I'm hallucinating. I'm exhausted, that I'm hearing things... Thank you for your concern, sir, but I've to go get some rest." James stands up quickly starting to feel panicked.

"Wait! You're swaying, sit down. You need rest I will go get you a cab since your friend or brother left." The man tries to walk closer to James.

"Please, don't come any closer." James warns as he looks up to see the man in shadows, "I'm just hallucinating because there's no way what I think I'm seeing is true... I-I gotta go..." James takes off running feeling sick.

"Ja-" Steve stops himself from yelling out to him. He looks down to the ground angry at himself for even speaking to him, "Damn it."

* * *

James collapses a mile away throwing up on the sidewalk. He pushes his hair back from his eyes feeling a cold sweat run down his spine, "Not possible... I'm just, exhausted."

"James!" James snaps to look in the direction of the person running over to him, "What the hell!" Francis grabs his arms and helps him up off the ground.

"Do you believe in ghost?" James asks shaking looking directly into Francis's eyes.

"What?" Francis asks confused and extremely worried.

"I think I saw a ghost..." James confesses before hitting the ground again.

"Damn it, com'on..." Francis helps James up again and helps him into the car. Francis whips the sweat from his brow before starting up the engine, "I don't know, James. You're exhausted and a lot has happened. Your probably seeing things, just please sleep. It's going to be okay..." James eyes flutter shut as Francis starts to drive away.

* * *

 _"Hey, boy!" James perks up at the sound of his father walking into the apartment after a long day at work. James runs towards the door feeling excited. Steve catches James in his arms swinging him around. "Hey!"_

 _"Daddy!" James laughs brightly as he hugs his father's neck."I have something to show you!" The five-year-old jumps down out of his father's arms and races towards the living room._

 _"Whatchu got?" Steve asks now sitting on the floor with James. James hands him a drawing of his father in his uniform while holding his shield. Steve smile increases as he stares at the messy drawing, "I love it!" He exclaims pulling his son into his arms._

 _"I love you, daddy!" James exclaims hugging Steve tightly around the neck._

* * *

James painfully wakes up laying in his bed back in New York. "What happened?" He sits up painfully as he feels sharp pain from his side wound. He groans ill feeling, not even sure what time it is he tries to get out of bed. A knock on the door makes him stop moving, "Yes?" He groggily asks.

"I brought you some water with Advil and some chicken broth." A female voice says from behind the door.

"Cecile?" James asks confused why she's here.

"Yes?" She says hoping he'll let her in.

"You can come in." He says still in a lot of pain. Cecile walks in carrying a tray with water and a bowl. She sets it down on his nightstand next to him. "Why are you here?"

"I was told about what happened and your brother couldn't take care of you today because he had to go to work. Griffin didn't feel confident enough, so he asks me to come. If you don't want me here, I will go. I understand if it's awkward between us because of the other night." She answers quickly feeling awkward and trying hard not stare at his muscles.

"No, no you don't make me feel uncomfortable. In fact, you make me quite comforted." He looks at her with love even though it's unintentional. Cecile looks away trying not to smile. "I'm sorry I just realized I'm shirtless, let me put on a shirt."

"No!" Cecile says too quickly putting out her hand for him to stop. "I-I mean not no like I like it, I mean no because of your injury." James smiles at her cuteness as she tries to lie.

"Alright, will you help me get back into bed. It really hurts to be sitting up like this." Cecile nods her head quickly before helping me.

"So, um, you want to explain?" She asks laying him down gently. James chuckles under his breath as she pulls the covers over him.

"Explain what?" He asks with a cheeky smile as she looks down at him her hair framing her face.

"Why you have a deep knife wound to your side?" She asks again with a beautiful smile and soft eyes. James stares at her in amazement of her beauty.

"You look like an angel..." He whispers hoping she heard him. Her green eyes lock with his letting him know she heard him, "I'm sorry..." He quickly apologizes for calling her an angel.

"Why?" She chuckles flattered by the compliment. "You just confuse me, James."

"I know..." He looks away ashamed of how he can't be honest with her about how he feels. She sighs as she walks away to the other side of the room to sit at his desk.

"Go on, tell me about how this wound appeared." She encourages with a smile.

"A theft." He lies with a flirtatious smile. "A theft was stealing from this old lady."

"I don't believe you." She laughs knowing his lying face better than anybody.

"There was a man who was trying to hurt my mother and went to stop him. He ate cyanide and hailed hydra before anyone got to him." James answer truthfully even though it was painful to admit.

"Oh..." Cecile looks away not realizing the magnitude of the situation.

"Can I ask you something?" James looks towards Cecile with tear filled eyes.

"Anything." She reassures while she moves her chair to the side of his bed to talk to him better.

"Do you believe in ghost?" James asks feeling his chest grow tight from the thought.

"Why do you ask?" She asks perplexed by the question.

"I think I saw one last night," James admits. She looks at him confused as she laces their fingers together holding his hand tightly. "Or I was just exhausted."

"What do you mean?"

James looks away hesitant to tell her what happened. "You can tell me anything..." She kisses his knuckles calming his anxiety. "Go on." she encourages sweetly. James reaches up creasing her cheek in his palm. Cecile's heart races at the touch of his hand, so tender and soft. She leans down stopping only inches away from him. He gently pulls her closer to his chest wrapping her in his arms. Cecile sighs resting her head on his chest letting him hold her like he once did. "What happened to us?" She asks being sidetracked from what he was going to tell her.

"I don't know. Just maybe youth and my own stupidy. I have to be honest with you." James gathers the courage to tell her how he feels. "I-"

"James... don't say anything, not quite yet. Just let this moment be, and we'll figure it out later. I just this is different in a good way, I just want to rest here..." She stops him knowing what he wants to say, but if she was honest she hadn't had feelings for him since they were sixteen. But then being in his arms she felt a feeling she never felt before. She was falling for him all over again, but this time it was a new him, a more mature him. She wanted to hold onto this moment and not rush. She knows she loves him and he loves her, it was true love, safe love.

James nods his head understanding what she meant. He runs his fingers through her hair as she rests in his arms, the only thing he would want right now. After a few minutes of silence he decides to speak again, "Like I was saying, I saw someone who looked a lot like my father and sounded like him."

"How?" Cecile asks her voice soft and perplexed.

"I don't know, but it makes me wonder. Even though I was exhausted, it was real. I need answers... I need them fast because I can't lose anyone else." His voice cracks as he tries to hold back the tears.

Cecile sits up slightly and cups his face in her hands, "Oh, James..." She whispers whipping the tears from his eyes, "It's going to be okay..." He nods his head even though he's overwhelmed by the lies. He places his hand around her wrist gently stroking it with his thumb as he lets her comforting presence wash over him.

"I think my father is alive..." James confesses as he glances up into her eyes, "If he's alive then my mother is also alive." A stray tear slides down his right cheek. She strokes the tear gently away. "I don't know what do." Cecile sighs as she strokes his hair gently and loving.

"How do you know for sure?" She asks empathizing with his pain as she looks deep in his glossy eyes.

"I don't know for sure, but I do know someone who might help me." He answers her with a long sigh.

"Who is it?"

"It's Bucky..." James looks away, "Will you go with me to Virginia Beach to ask him?" Cecile nods her head without hesitation.

"Of course, James..." She answers whipping away another tear. James gently pulls her back down in his arms, holding her like he always has. He holds his tongue even though all he wants to tell her is that he loves her.

"I really think they are alive..."

 ** _Author Notes:_** ** _Hey guys! I know I have not updated this story in a very long time! But life has been crazy! I've dealt with school, work, and I got engaged! So I was also wedding planning lol! I found some time to unwind and finally write what I've been meaning to write for a while! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really love writing this chapter because I've been stuck on how to transition into where the story is heading now, but I think I did a great job with it! I hope you all really do enjoy this! Please review and let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Love Y'all,_**

 ** _CR_**


End file.
